Do You Want to Sing Together XVII
by jolly roger brat
Summary: A mix of Sofia and her friends' favorite songs, and some holiday hits for certain times of the year, since they love singing all year long! I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. A new magical duet

**Hello everyone, and welcome to a new edition of Do You Want to Sing Together! WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during Cedric's Apprentice, Sofia and Cedric might do this as Cedric learns to be more confident and Sofia helps him prepare for his magic show. They might even sing it as they give an encore performance after Sofia is turned back from a lizard. Winx Club is not mine.**

Sofia: What we're looking for,  
is what you've got inside your heart.  
Uo-oh-ou  
Let your talent roar,  
and you'll be shining like a star.  
You can be whatever you want to,  
And we're just here for you.

Cedric: Let's turn on the lights,  
Get ready for the show,  
The moment is right,  
Just take my hand, we'll go!

Sofia and Cedric: This is the wondrous world of magic,  
We'll come into the world of magic,  
Hold on and never stop,  
We'll lead you to the top,  
Together we are bright and sparkling rainbow,  
In the wondrous world of magic...

Cedric: Right inside your dreams,  
there's something special,  
can't you see?  
Uo-oh-ou

Sofia: They will make you beam,  
Just let them,  
gonna set you free.  
You can be whatever you want to,  
That's why we're here for you.

Cedric: Let's turn on the lights,  
get ready for the show,  
The moment is right,  
Just take my hand, we'll go!

Sofia and Cedric: This is the wondrous world of magic,  
We'll come into the world of magic,  
Hold on and never stop,  
We'll lead you to the top,  
Together we are bright and sparkling rainbow,  
In the wondrous world of magic...

Sofia: [Uo-oo-oh-ou...]  
World of magic

Cedric: [Uo-oo-oh-ou...]  
World of magic

Sofia and Cedric: Hold on and never stop,  
We'll lead you to the top,  
Together we are bright and sparkling rainbow,  
In the wondrous world of magic!


	2. James' new Halloween party song

**Since it's getting close to Halloween, let's add some spooky songs into the mix! Everyone in the castle loves this classic song from Rocky Horror Picture Show, (even Baileywick, but he'll never admit it!) and he remembers how it was when Roland and Tilly sneaked this in to the Halloween parties when they were younger. This time, however, everyone gets a surprise when James and Vivian carry on the tradition! And of course, Roland and Tilly remember this. Rocky Horror Picture Show is not mine.**

Sofia's haunted castle was a huge hit. James had even found a box of Halloween songs, and the guests were loving them. Tilly was grinning as she watched James rummaging through them. "I remember being as excited as he was when we looked for music," she smiled.

"Oh yes," Roland grinned. "James has gotten a lot more enthusiastic about singing in public again, and everyone loves it when he sings with the musicians."

At the same time, James grinned when he pulled out a CD. "If this isn't a brilliantly appropriate song for this party, I don't know what is!"

Miranda couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "Did you find a good one, James?"

"You bet I did!" James grinned.

Baileywick gasped when he saw the song. "Oh no...I could have sworn I removed that song from that box and hid it!"

Amber rolled her eyes, but she grinned. "Just like when I hid his kazoo and he found it again," she whispered to Sofia.

"What song is it?" Sofia asked.

"We have to stop him, don't we, baby brother...I mean, _king_ baby brother?" Tilly asked, but the grin on her face and the laughter in her voice said otherwise.

"Too late, Tilly; I know that look on his face," Roland grinned as James grabbed Vivian's hand and started singing.

James: It's astounding  
Time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely

Vivian grinned as she joined him, Not for very much longer

James sang to her as he started dancing with her, I've got to keep control  
I remember doing the Time Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me

Vivian joined him, And the void would be calling

Everyone joined in the chorus, Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

Since James was doing the part he'd always done before, Roland decided to take a different part this time, It's just a jump to the left

Since everyone at the party knew this song, they joined in as well, And then a step to the right

Roland continued, With your hands on your hips

Everyone joined in for the rest of the chorus, You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

Vivian grinned as James spun her and she sang, It's so dreamy  
Oh, fantasy free me  
So you can't see me  
No, not at all  
In another dimension  
With voyeuristic intention  
Well secluded, I see all

James joined in again, With a bit of a mind flip

Vivian continued, You're into the time slip

James spun her as he sang, And nothing can ever be the same

Vivian grinned. You're spaced out on sensation

James grinned as Baileywick gripped a table to steady himself, Like you're under sedation

Everyone in the ballroom joined the chorus again, Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

Tilly grinned; like Roland, she had done Vivian's part, but she liked her new part as well as she joined in the song, Well I was walking down the street  
Just a having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again

Everyone joined in again, Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

Roland started, It's just a jump to the left

Everyone in the ballroom joined in, And then a step to the right

Roland went on, With your hands on your hips

Everyone finished the song, You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

Tilly grinned as she and Sir Bartelby spun across the floor. She couldn't count how many times she and Roland had sung songs from this movie, and Baileywick had tried to stop them.

Everyone joined in again, Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

Roland grinned as he sang, It's just a jump to the left

Everyone in the ballroom joined in, And then a step to the right

Roland spun Miranda, whose grin was as wide as his as he sang, With your hands on your hips

Everyone finished the song, You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

"Oh wonderful...the next generation of that song!" Baileywick sighed. "I'll have to hide it in a different spot now!"

"But we both know I'll find it!" James grinned.


	3. A Groundhogs and Buttercups sing-along

**Someone asked about this classic Bobby "Boris" Pickett song, so enjoy your Halloween treat! I thought it would be fun if the Buttercups and the Groundhogs got together and sang one of their favorite songs for the annual Halloween party for scouts. And everyone really enjoys it, since James is finally singing in public again! He even lets Jagger in on the act as well, since he likes singing too. Bobby "Boris" Pickett's music is not mine.**

James: I was working in the lab late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my monster, from its slab, began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise

Buttercups: He did the Mash (Frederick: He did the Monster Mash)  
The Monster Mash (James: It was a graveyard smash)  
He did the Mash (Everett: It caught on in a flash)  
He did the Mash (Jeremiah: He did the Monster Mash)

Frederick (over the Buttercups' vocalizing): From my laboratory in the castle east  
To the master bedroom, where the vampires feast  
The ghouls all came from their humble abodes  
To get a jolt from my electrodes

Buttercups: They did the Mash, (James: They did the Monster Mash)  
The Monster Mash (Jeremiah: It was a graveyard smash)  
They did the Mash (Everett: They caught on in a flash)  
They did the Mash (Frederick: They did the Monster Mash)

Everett (over the Buttercups' vocalizing): The zombies were having fun  
The party had just begun  
The guests included Wolfman  
Dracula and his son

Jeremiah (over the Buttercups' vocalizing): The scene was rocking, all were digging the sound  
Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds (James: And you too, Jag!)  
The Coffin Bangers were about to arrive  
With their vocal group, The Crypt Keeper Five

Buttercups: They played the Mash (Everett: They played the Monster Mash)  
The Monster Mash (James: It was a graveyard smash)  
They played the Mash (Frederick: It caught on in a flash)  
They played the Mash (Jeremiah: They played the Monster Mash)

Everett (over the Buttercups' vocalizing): Out from his coffin his voice did ring  
Seems he was troubled by just one thing  
He opened the lid, and shook his fist, and said

Frederick (in Transylvanian accent): "Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist?"

Buttercups: It's now the Mash (Everett: It's now the Monster Mash)  
The Monster Mash (Jeremiah: And it's a graveyard smash)  
It's now the Mash (James: It caught on in a flash)  
It's now the Mash (Frederick: It's now the Monster Mash)

James: Now everything is cool, Drac's a part of the band  
And our Monster Mash is the hit of the land  
For you, the living, this Mash was meant, too  
When you get to my door, tell them the Groundhogs sent you

Buttercups: Then you can Mash (Jeremiah: Then you can Monster Mash)  
The Monster Mash (Frederick: And do our graveyard smash)  
Then you can Mash (James: You'll catch on in a flash)  
Then you can Mash (Everett: Then you can Monster Mash)

Jagger: (howls over the Buttercups' vocalizing)

James: Easy, Jagger, you impetuous young boy

Jagger: (howls over the Buttercups vocalizing)


	4. James and Sofia's ghostly adventure

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Mary-Kate and Ashley, so enjoy your Halloween treat! I thought it would be fun if, after they tried to keep Sir Dax away from Amber, James and Sofia try to calm her down with a song Melinda and Miranda used to sing to them when they were scared on Halloween. And at least Amber responds well to this song! Mary-Kate and Ashley's music is not mine.**

Sofia: It floats up the staircase, it floats down the hall.  
Floats into my bedroom, right through the wall.  
It glides past my dresser, to the bedpost. I swear.  
I'm looking at a ghost! Naaaaa!

James joins in: There's no such thing!  
It's not a ghost, because there's no such thing.  
I can't be frightened of a globby, green glow,  
'Cause I know there's no such thing.

James: It picks up some playing cards and shuffles the pack.  
It goes to the kitchen, it fixes a snack.  
It plays the piano, it swings on the swing.  
It does a lot considering there's no such thing.

Sofia: Then it boots my computer, as quick as you please.  
It floats on the keyboard. It presses some keys.  
"What creature might you be?" comes up on the screen.  
I type in, "a human being."

James: Suddenly, the room grows as icy as winter,  
And something came out of the printer...

James and Sofia: "No such thing! You can't be human, cause there's no such thing.  
Those human stories, they scare ghosts so,  
But we know there's no such to thing!"

Sofia: Now hold the phone! I'm really real!  
"You're not!" I am!  
"Are not!" You're wrong, I cried.  
"All right, let's play a game of cards to decide."  
"Okay. Whoever wins the game, that one's real."  
He types out, "You got it. Now deal!"

James: I ask him for aces, he types out "Go fish."  
He asks me for sevens. I type out "You wish!"  
"Jacks?" "Sorry." "Queens?" "No." "Sixes?" "Uh-uh." "Twos?"

Sofia: We play for an hour, and guess what?

James and Sofia: I lose!  
"No such thing. Ah-ha! You don't exist! There's no such thing!"

Sofia: It made us crazy to be told where to go  
By something who's no such thing.

James: The story now is over, the story is through.  
And some of you may even think this story is true.

Sofia joins in: But, there's no such thing.  
It didn't happen, 'cause there's no such thing.

James: We made the whole thing up, so we ought to know.  
And we know there's no such thing.

Sofia and James: There's no such thing.  
There's no such thing.

James: I hope!


	5. A kind of witchy sing-along

**Different people asked about this song from The Nightmare Before Christmas, so enjoy your Halloween treat! I thought that as another activity during the autumn festival weekend mentioned in Niagra14301's Dorrie Book 2, the witches could all do one of their favorite songs, and include Sofia and Sam in their sing-along. The Nightmare Before Christmas is not mine.**

Dorrie: Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Candice: Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

Lily: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

Witches, Sam, and Sofia: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

Indigo: I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Valentina: I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

Witches, Sam, and Sofia: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Lucinda: Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Abby: In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Lisa: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

Sam, Adair, and Sofia: Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Lucinda: Aren't you scared?

Candice: Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Dorrie: Everybody scream, everybody scream

Lily: In our town of Halloween!

Indigo: I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Abby: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

Valentina: I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

Witches, Sam, and Sofia: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Lucinda: Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

Lisa: That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

Sofia: In this town

Lily: Don't we love it now?

Indigo: Everyone's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin

Sam: This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

Witches, Sam, and Sofia: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Abby: In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Witches, Sam, and Sofia: La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!


	6. Melinda the Minstrel sings her song

**Even the royal family loves getting into the Halloween spirit. Melinda, especially, always comes up with an amazing costume to wear during the annual Halloween ball. And this year, she gives James and Amber a lesson about her choice of costume. The song she mentioned, Pretty Ballerina by Left Banke, is not mine. Gordon Lightfoot's music is also not mine.**

Roland and Melinda were in their room getting ready for the Halloween ball. They had just finished their costumes when James and Amber ran in, looking as excited as they were.

"Mother, thank you for helping me with my costume!" Amber cheered, twirling around in her ballerina outfit.

"There's my pretty ballerina," Melinda smiled.

"And this knight costume is brilliant! I hope I get to be a real knight someday!" James agreed as he came in.

"You never know, sweetheart, but you're a brave knight right now," Melinda said as she looked him over and tucked his stuffed dragon, Sir Blaze-a-Lot, into his belt, to let everyone know that he'd "vanquished" a dragon.

"Daddy looks cute too!" Amber smiled, looking over Roland's black ensemble, complete with a long black cape.

"I wasn't going for cute," Roland smirked as he scooped her up. He spun her around, saying in a strange accent, "I vant to suck your blood!"

"Daddy!" Amber squealed, giggling as he covered her face with kisses.

"Oh, Roland," Melinda smiled as he set her down again.

"What's that costume supposed to be, Mom?" James asked, seeing his mother's costume properly for the first time.

"You like it?" Melinda smiled as she looked over her brightly colored ensemble. A pair of long stockings rolled down from a knee-length skirt to leather shoes. Above them were a loose red tunic and feathered hat. "It's a minstrel's outfit, James."

"What's a minstrel?" Amber asked.

"It's like an entertainer," Melinda explained. "They go around singing songs for people."

"That's right," Roland nodded, "In fact, your mother always sang you to sleep with that song about the minstrel when you and James were younger."

"That's right," Melinda smiled, and she began to sing as she accompanied herself on her lute.

Melinda: The minstrel of the dawn is here  
To make you laugh and bend your ear  
Up the steps you'll hear him climb  
All full of thoughts, all full of rhymes  
Listen to the pictures flow  
Across the room into your mind they go  
Listen to the strings  
They jangle and dangle  
While the old guitar rings

James and Amber smiled as they recognized their mother's lullaby.

Seeing their looks of remembrance, Melinda kissed their foreheads as she continued the song, The minstrel of the dawn is he  
Not too wise but oh so free  
He'll talk of life out on the street  
He'll play it sad and say it sweet  
Look into his shining face  
Of loneliness you'll always find a trace  
Just like me and you  
He's tryin' to get into things  
More happy than blue

She smiled as she heard James and Amber singing with her, A minstrel of the changing tide  
He'll ask for nothing but his pride  
Just sit him down upon that chair  
Go fetch some wine and set it there  
Listen to the pictures flow  
And follow the fingers where they go  
Listen to the strings  
They jangle and dangle  
While the old guitar rings

She took their hands and danced around the room with them as she continued, A minstrel of the dawn is near  
Just like a step and fetch it here  
He's like an old-time troubadour  
Just wanting life and nothing more  
Look into his shining eyes  
And if you see a ghost don't be surprised  
Like me and you  
He's tryin' to get into things  
More happy than blue

Roland intercepted her in a dance and sang with her, The minstrel boy will understand  
He holds your promise in his hand  
He talks of better days ahead  
And by his words your fortune's read  
Listen to the pictures flow  
Across the room into your mind they go  
Listen to the strings  
They jangle and dangle  
While the old guitar rings

She pulled James and Amber into a hug as the family finished the song, The minstrel of the dawn is gone  
I hope he'll call before too long  
And if you meet him you must be  
The victim of his minstrelsy  
He'll sing for you a song  
The minstrel of the dawn

"Try not to fall asleep this time, you two," Roland joked, knowing that they always fell asleep after the song.

"I think they'll be just fine," Melinda smiled, "They might get hyped up on the sugary treats Chef Andre makes, but they'll be fine."

"We'll all be fine," Roland smiled, "Now what do you say we go down and greet our guests?"

"Yeah!" James and Amber cheered.

"Let's go," Melinda smiled.


	7. Cedric cracks up again

**Ever since the family agreed to forgive Cedric for the Order of the Wand incident, he's worked hard to improve his relationship with everyone. Still, it's only a matter of time before he snaps out of stress this time. But this time, instead of trying to take over the kingdom again, Cedric finds a better way to voice his frustrations, and with one of James' favorite songs. Napoleon XIV's music is not mine.**

It started with King Roland's voice, summoning him to help spruce up the castle for King Magnus' visit. "Cedric!"

A few moments later was Princess Amber, wanting something trivial. "Cedric!"

Not long after that came Baileywick's voice. "Cedric!"

Goodwin the Great's soon came from his portrait. "Cedric!"

A chorus of 'Cedric! Cedric!' sounded around him as Cedric tried to block it out as he started to work on a potion. He also couldn't help groaning, "Merlin's mushrooms; if I hear my name being called one more time, I swear I'm going to-"

Sofia quietly entered and asked timidly, "Mister Cedric?"

Cedric grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

Sofia drew back in alarm, but she soon came back up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Mister Cedric, are you okay?"

Cedric looked wildly up at her. "Sofia, as you and Prince James so eloquently said to Princess Amber during her stint as Queen for the Day, I only have two hands, and I'm using ten of them! I've tried to make up for what I did with the Order of the Wand, but everyone remains on my case! I'm doing the best I can to please everyone, but-"

"Mister Cedric, it's all right!" Sofia tried to comfort him, "You're doing too much. We all forgave you for what you did, and Mom and Dad agreed to treat you better."

"And don't think I'm not grateful for that, Sofia," Cedric sighed. "But now, with Cordelia and Callista here, though I love both of them dearly, I feel..."

"Overwhelmed?" Sofia supplied.

"Yes!" Cedric sighed, "And I think that song of Prince James' sums up my situation perfectly!" He waved his wand, and the sound of rhythmic clapping filled the air.

(sings) Remember when you ran away  
And I got on my knees  
And begged you not to leave  
Because I'd go berserk?

Well! You left me anyhow  
And then the days got worse and worse  
And now you see I've gone  
Completely out of my mind

And they're coming to take me away ha-haaa  
They're coming to take me away ho-ho hee-hee ha-haaa  
To the funny farm  
Where life is beautiful all the time  
And I'll be happy to see those nice young men  
In their clean white coats  
And they're coming to take me away ha-haaa

Sofia couldn't help but laugh as Cedric sang this. She didn't mean to, but this song was funny!

Hearing her laugh, Cedric smirked as he continued, You thought it was a joke  
And so you laughed  
You laughed when I had said  
That losing you would make me flip my lid  
Right?

You know you laughed  
I heard you laugh, you laughed  
You laughed and laughed and then you left  
But now you know I'm utterly mad

And they're coming to take me away ha-haaa  
They're coming to take me away ho-ho hee-hee ha-haaa  
To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds  
And basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes  
And they're coming to take me away ha-haaa

Despite his feelings, Cedric was starting to feel better as he vented his frustrations through the silly song.

Seeing Wormwood's look of amusement, Cedric turned to him next. I cooked your food  
I cleaned your house  
And this is how you pay me back  
For all my kind unselfish, loving deeds  
Ha! Well you just wait  
They'll find you yet and when they do  
They'll put you in the A.S.P.C.A.  
You mangy raven!

And they're coming to take me away ha-haaa  
They're coming to take me away ha-haaa ho-ho hee-hee  
To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time  
And I'll be happy to see those nice young men  
In their clean white coats

And they're coming to take me away ha-haa  
To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds  
And basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes  
And they're coming to take me away ha-haaa!

Sofia had been laughing through the whole song, and she gave Cedric a hug. "Feel better?" she asked with a smile.

Cedric smiled as he returned the hug. "Thank you, dear girl, I certainly needed that!"

"And now," Sofia smiled, "I'm going to help you with everything you need help with."

"I appreciate that, my dear," Cedric smiled, "Let's get to it!"


	8. Cedric's past catches up with the royals

**Someone asked about this classic song from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, so enjoy your Halloween treat! I thought the family could sing this as another way to start recovering from the shock of Cedric's betrayal when they found out about his involvement with The Order of the Wand. However, Sofia's still the only one who's determined to stand by Cedric, no matter what. Rocky Horror Picture Show is not mine.**

Roland: From the day he was born  
He was trouble  
He was the thorn  
In his father's side  
He tried in vain

Miranda: But he never caused him nothing but shame

Roland: He took over the day Goodwin retired!  
From the day he began  
All he wanted  
Was rock and roll porn  
And a motor bike  
Shooting up junk

Miranda: He was a lowdown cheap little punk

Roland: Taking everyone for a ride

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: When Ceddy said he didn't like his teddy  
You knew he was a no good kid  
But when he threatened your life  
With the Medusa stone

James: What a guy!

Amber: Makes you cry!

Roland: And I did!

Sofia: Everybody shoved him  
I very nearly loved him  
I said "Hey listen to me  
Stay sane inside insanity"  
But he locked the door and threw away the key!

Roland: But he must have been drawn  
Into something  
Making him warn  
Me in a note which reads

Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: What's it say?  
What's it say?

Cedric: I'm out of my head!  
Oh, hurry or I may be dead!  
They mustn't carry out their evil deeds!  
(SCREAM)

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: When Ceddy said he didn't like his teddy  
You knew he was a no good kid  
But when he threatened your life  
With the Medusa stone

James: What a guy!

Amber: Makes you cry!

Roland: And I did!

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: When Ceddy said he didn't like his teddy  
You knew he was a no good kid  
But when he threatened your life  
With the Medusa stone

James: What a guy! (whoa, whoa, whoa)

Amber: Makes you cry! (hey, hey, hey)

Roland: And I did! (I did!)


	9. Miranda and Amber's apology duet

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this Miley Cyrus song, so enjoy your request! I thought that in honor of the new Sofia episode Pirated Away, while Miranda and Amber are arguing in the crow's nest, then later on as they get stranded on the iceberg, they could reconcile with one of their favorite songs. Miranda also realizes that Sofia and Amber are growing up, but Amber realizes how mean she's been and apologizes to her. Miley Cyrus' music is not mine.**

Miranda: She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give them a shot  
Whatever they are

Amber: Looks like I'm all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack

Miranda: There ain't no room for me in that car

Amber joins in: Even if I asked her to tag along  
God I gotta be strong

Amber: I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win

Miranda: She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready

Amber: Oh, I'm ready

Miranda: Get set  
Don't go

Amber: Looks like things are fallen in place

Miranda: Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big old smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew

Amber: This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say

Miranda: This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreading her wings

Amber: I'm ready to fly  
I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win

Miranda: She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go

Amber: I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been

Miranda: Baby, be alright

Amber; Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win  
I'll be okay

Miranda: She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Please don't go  
Don't go

Amber: Let me go now  
I'm ready

Miranda: Don't go

Amber: I'll be all right  
I'll be okay  
You know I'll be thinkin' of you each and every day

Miranda: She's gotta do what she's gotta do

Amber: Let me go now

Miranda: She's gotta do what she's gotta do

Amber: I gotta do what I've gotta do


	10. A new Flying Derby victory tune

**Someone asked about this song from Hotel Transylvania, so enjoy your Halloween treat! I thought it would be fun if, following the Flying Crown victory, Hugo and Sofia celebrated with a song they both liked. Little do they know that James likes this too, and they let him in on the celebration as well, since he helped boost Hugo's confidence. Hotel Transylvania is not mine.**

Hugo: I thought I found a love  
But she was just a fling  
And then I met a girl  
And felt a different thing  
It's like you're hit in the ring  
Like you're pulled by a string  
Can't breath like you're chocking  
On a chicken wing

It was a thing called a Zing  
And I wanted to sing  
And listen to ballads  
Of the man named Sting  
Lady looks in your eyes  
And it suddenly spring  
Like when Nala looked at Simba  
In the Lion King

Zinging in the air  
And I don't have a care  
I'm winging from the zing  
That we shared

Sofia: Zinging in the rain  
Now I'm feeling no pain  
It's a real time for celebrating  
'Cause you're my Zing

Hugo (spoken): James! You ready to throw down?

James (spoken): No, no, I just came closer to hear you better.

Hugo (spoken): Aw, come on, just give it a try!

James (spoken): All right, maybe just a little bit…  
(sings) So listen all you Zingers  
From here to Beijing  
Cause you better crash the box spring  
Get ready to cling  
'Cause if love was money  
You'd be yelling cha-ching

Next to a Zing  
Cupid's arrow's a little bee sting  
It was a Zing and a Zang and a Zingidy-dee  
And there was only one lady  
In the Zing for me  
'Cause when you're dinged

Hugo joins in: By the Zing

James: You better know a thing  
The bling you gonna sling

James and Hugo: Is a wedding ring!

Hugo and Sofia: Zinging in the air

James: And I don't have a care  
I'm winging from the zing  
That we shared  
Zinging in the rain  
Now I'm feeling no pain

Hugo and Sofia: It's a real time for celebrating  
'Cause you're my Zing

James and Hugo: Feel the Zing, y'all  
Ba-da bring, y'all  
Gonna knock out that ring, y'all  
Better bring, y'all  
Happening, y'all  
Pay attention  
To the Flying Crown champs, y'all

Sofia/James/Hugo: Zinging in the rain  
Now I'm feeling no pain  
It's a real time for celebrating  
'Cause you're my Zing

HO HO  
HO HO  
HO HO  
HO HO  
HO HO  
HO HO  
HO HO


	11. A cute and spooky song for Mr P

**STR2D3PO asked about this song from Bubble Guppies, so enjoy your Halloween treat! I thought that during their second trip to Mr. P's house in Too Cute to Spook, the girls, and their new friend, the Giggling Goblin, could entertain the teacher with a Halloween song before they give him the biggest scare of the night. The girls could also teach the goblin this song so he can sing it with them the next time they go out. Bubble Guppies is not mine.**

Sofia: Things that go bump, in the middle of the night, witches and bats and things that take flight, vampires, goblins, strange and bizarre, let's all go where the weird things are!

Sofia/Lily/Lucinda/Indigo/Callista/Giggling Goblin: Cause it's Spooky!  
Please don't leave me alo-o-ne!  
Spooky, yeah! Chill to the bo-o-one,  
Spooky, got a tingle down my spine!  
Just hold my hand, and we'll be fine!

Lily and Indigo: Things you can't see lurk in the gloom...

Sofia and Lucinda: Mummies wake up and come out of their tombs!

Callista and Giggling Goblin: Werewolves' growl, howl and bark, so grab a flashlight, let's run around in the dark!

Sofia/Lily/Lucinda/Indigo/Callista/Giggling Goblin: Cause it's spooky!  
Please don't leave me alo-o-one!  
Spooky, yeah! Chill to the bo-o-one!  
Spooky! Got a tingle down my spine...  
Just hold my hand, and we'll be fine!

Lucinda: I wake up at night feeling funny and strange,

Lily: Something is happening, I'm starting to change!

Callista: My hair is beginning to grow in weird ways, my eyes are bugged out, I look kind of crazed!

Sofia: I look in the mirror and get quite a fright; it seems I've become the _Queen of the Night! Ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh...!_

Sofia/Lily/Lucinda/Indigo/Callista/Giggling Goblin: Cause it's Spooky! Please don't leave me alo-o-one,  
Spooky, yeah! Chill to the bo-o-one,  
Spooky, got a tingle down my spine!  
Just hold my hand, and we'll be fine...!

Professor Peculian **:** Spooky!


	12. The kids' haunted castle song

**As is tradition for the royal family's Halloween party, it's always been fun for the kids to do a spooky song or story of their own. And this Jumpin' Gene Simmons song is no exception! James and Amber remember Roland and Melinda singing this, and Sofia picked it up from the Buttercups when they had Halloween sing-alongs. Jumpin' Gene Simmons' music is not mine (and he is not to be confused with the Gene Simmons of KISS fame).**

Amber: I just moved in my new house today  
Movin' was hot but I got squared away  
Bells started ringin' and chains rattled loud  
I knew I'd moved in a haunted house

James: Still I made up in my mind to stay  
Nothin' was a gonna drive me away  
When I seen somethin' that gave me the creep  
Had one big eye and two big feet

Sofia: I stood right still and I did the freeze  
He did the stroll right up to me  
Made a sound with his feet like a drum

James: Sayin' you'll be here when the mornin' comes

Sofia/Amber/James: Say yes I'll be here when the mornin' comes  
I'll be right here and I ain't gonna run  
I bought this house now you know I'm boss  
Ain't no haint gonna run us off

James: In the kitchen my stove was a-blazin' hot  
The coffee was a-boilin' in the pot  
The grease had melted in my pan  
I had a hunk of meat in my hand

Amber: From out of space there sat a man  
On a hot stove was pots and pans  
Say that's hot I began to shout  
He drank a hot coffee right from the spout

Sofia: He ate the raw meat right from my hand  
Drank the hot grease from the fryin' pan  
He said to me now you better run

James: And don't be here when the mornin' comes

James/Amber/Sofia: Say yes I'll be here when the mornin' comes  
I'll be right here and I ain't gonna run  
I bought this house now you know I'm boss...


	13. Amber sings with the band

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Nickelodeon's School of Rock, so enjoy your Halloween treat! I thought it would be fun if, during Royal Prep's annual costume ball, the school band got together and sang one of their favorite songs. Like with Princess Butterfly, everyone had to make their own costumes, but this time Amber didn't use magic. When he saw her getting a prize fair and square, James congratulated her with one of her favorite songs, and even invited her up on stage with them. School of Rock is not mine.**

When he saw Amber getting a trophy for her ladybug costume, James smiled as he and the school band took the stage. He also wanted to give her a surprise of his own. "Hey Amber! Come on up and sing with us!"

Amber smirked as she came up onstage and joined them. "I never thought I'd hear you say that again, James, but okay!"

Vivian and Maya started the song, There's a chill in the air  
Something there in the shadows

Desmond and James smiled as they joined in, What you see right there  
Makes your heart stop cold

Chad jumped in, Is this a nightmare  
Or a dream?

James and Amber shouted together, Twelve o'clock everybody scream!

{Everyone: (screams)}

Amber smiled as she joined James, Desmond, Chad, Maya, and Vivian on the chorus of one of her favorite Halloween songs, Oh! Dancing with the undead  
Oh! It's good to be alive!  
Oh! Don't go losing your head!  
Oh! Gotta party like a zombie tonight!

Vivian and Amber sang together, Let's party like a zombie!

Maya and Desmond shouted, Whoo!

As James spun Amber, he and Chad sang together, Oh! Tonight dancing with the undead

Desmond spun Vivian as they sang together, Oh! That's right! It's good to be alive!

Chad and Maya joined in, Yes it is! Don't go losing your head

Desmond and Amber sang together, Oh! Gotta party like a zombie tonight

James shouted, Tonight's the night

Amber sat down over wild applause, and everyone gathered around her, telling her what a great job she'd done.


	14. James' song for Dorrie and Candice

**When James learned that Dorrie could turn into a werewolf in chapter 49 of Niagara14301's story Dorrie, he got a brilliant idea on how to cheer her and Candice up when they thought they might have to leave. Taking a leaf out of his birth mother's book, he decides to cheer them up with a song that in a way honors them. Warren Zevon's music is not mine.**

Dorrie and Candice were in Dorrie's room talking about the fight that had taken place. They had been forced to reveal secrets about themselves: Dorrie could turn into a werewolf, and Candice could turn into a version of Maleficent. Thankfully, the royal family had been impressed, and they were encouraged to stay.

They were just walking down the hall when James waved them over. "Dorrie! Candice! Can you come with me for a minute? I want to tell you something."

"Okay," Dorrie nodded.

"Sure," Candice followed them.

James smiled as he led them into the sitting room and sat down at the piano. "Ever since I learned that you could do those brilliant transformations into a werewolf and a good version of Maleficent, I've been wondering how I could cheer you up after the fight."

"And knowing you, you came up with a, dare I say it, brilliant song for this situation?" Dorrie grinned.

"You know me so well," James grinned as he started playing the piano, "And don't forget to join me on the chorus!"

James: I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in her hand  
Walking through the streets of Soho in the rain  
She was looking for the place called Lee Ho Fook's  
Gonna get a big dish of beef chow mein

Candice put her arm around Dorrie, who was covering her red face, and laughing as they joined the chorus. She also couldn't help but joke, "What? No song that honors me turning into Maleficent?"

"We love you either way, sis!" Dorrie smiled as she, James, and Candice sang together, Aaoooooo!  
Werewolves of London!  
Aaoooooo!

("That's right!" James added.)

Aaoooooo!  
Werewolves of London!  
Aaooooooo!

Dorrie smiled as she joined him, If you hear me howling around your kitchen door  
Better not let me in  
Enchancia's sorcerer got mutilated late last night  
Werewolves of London again

They sang the chorus as Roland, Miranda, Amber, Sofia, and Violet entered. Aaoooooo!  
Werewolves of London!  
Aaoooooo!

Aaoooooo!  
Werewolves of London!  
Aaooooooo!

Candice smiled and accepted a hug from Violet as she took the next verse. She's the hairy-handed lass who ran amuck in Kent  
Lately she's been overheard in Mayfair  
Better stay away from her  
She'll rip your lungs out, Cedric  
I'd like to meet her tailor

"Everyone join us!" James called as the chorus started again.

Roland, Miranda, Amber, Sofia, and Violet joined the chorus, Aaoooooo!  
Werewolves of London!  
Aaoooooo!

Aaoooooo!  
Werewolves of London!  
Aaooooooo!

As Roland mussed James' hair, they sang together, Well, I saw Lon Chaney walking with the Queen  
Doing the Werewolves of London

Dorrie smiled as Violet and Miranda, joined her, I saw Lon Chaney, Jr. walking with the Queen  
Doing the Werewolves of London

Candice smiled as Sofia and Amber joined her, I saw a werewolf drinking a pina colada at Trader Vic's  
And her hair was perfect

Everyone finished the song, Aaoooooo!  
Werewolves of London!  
Draw blood!  
Aaoooooo!

Aaoooooo!  
Werewolves of London!  
Aaooooooo!

"Thank you, James!" Dorrie smiled.

"That certainly was nice of you, Prince James," Violet agreed, whispering in his ear, "Queen Melinda would be so proud!"

James smiled, unaware that the spirit of Queen Melinda was in the room, saying to herself, "You're so right, Violet; I am proud of him!"


	15. Ivy's first thoughts of Enchancia

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Nightmare Before Christmas, so enjoy your Halloween treat! I thought it would be fun if, when she first gets summoned by the amulet in Curse of Princess Ivy, Ivy could get a dose of culture shock before she reveals her plans to Amber, or she might sing this about her new feelings of compassion in Ivy's True Colors. The Nightmare Before Christmas is not mine.**

Princess Ivy: What's this?  
What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?  
There's white things in the air  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, girl, this isn't fair  
What's this?

What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
There's people singing songs

What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?

There are children picking flowers  
Instead of throwing heads  
They're busy playing with their toys  
And absolutely no one's dead

There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside

Oh, look  
What's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss  
Why that looks so unique, inspired  
They're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
What's this?  
What's this?

In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
And who would ever think  
And why?

They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?

Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them  
Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
Secure inside their dreamland  
What's this?

The black and white is missing  
And the darkness can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
Good feeling all around

Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Is absolutely everywhere

The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough

I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?  
Enchancia, hmm...


	16. Two spooky songs earn treats for friends

**STR2D3PO asked about this song from Hocus Pocus, so enjoy your Halloween treat! And as a special bonus, Raven862 asked about this song from Boo to You Winnie the Pooh, so enjoy your Halloween treat as well! I thought it would be fun if, as an alternate scene in Too Cute to Spook, Sofia, Callista, their witch friends, and their new friend, the Giggling Goblin, did a few of their favorite Halloween songs door-to-door to get some more candy. And Mr. P. does love a good spooky song or two! Hocus Pocus and Winnie the Pooh are not mine.**

Mr. P. smiled as he opened his door and found Sofia, Callista, Lily, Lucinda, and Indigo again. "Ah, second chance spookers! Back to try a bigger scare, I see!"

"Actually, we have something better in mind," Lucinda smiled as she waved her wand, making music start, "Hit it, ladies…and goblin!"

Indigo started the song, _I put a spell on you and now you're mine  
You can't stop the things I do, I ain't lyin'_

Sofia struck a dramatic pose. _"No! No! Don't listen to them!"_

Indigo sashayed around as she continued, _It's been 300 years, right down to the day  
Now the witch is back and there's hell to pay_

The Giggling Goblin made a few ghosts appear again. _"Good joke! Happy Halloween!"_

Callista put on her own dramatic pose. _"I'm serious!"_

Indigo shot some sparks with her wand. _I put a spell on you and now you're mine_

Lucinda shot some sparks in the air with her wand. _All right! Let's go, girls, and you too, Mr. Giggling Gobin!  
_  
Lily jumped out with a grand flourish of her wand. _Hello, Enchancia, my name's Lily, what's yours?  
I put a spell on you and now you're gone_

Sofia, Lucinda, and Indigo joined her, _Gone, gone, gone_

Indigo took a solo, _My whammy fell on you and it was strong  
Your wretched little lives have all been cursed  
'Cause of all the witches working, I'm the worst  
_  
Sofia, Lily and Lucinda harmonized _, I put a spell on you and now you're mine  
Watch out  
_  
Indigo took another solo, _If you don't believe, you'd better get superstitious  
Ask my sisters, ooh, she's vicious_

Mr. P. grinned, getting into the song himself. _"Great show, girls!"_

Callista jokingly warned, _"Cover your ears!"_

Sofia smiled. _"I wish we had the camera!"_

Lily waved her wand as she sang _, I put a spell on you, a wicked spell  
I put a spell on you, sisters  
_  
Lucinda, Indigo, and Callista finished the song together, _Ah, say into pie, oppa mabey uppen die  
Ah say into pie, oppa mabey uppen die  
In kama koray, ah, ma  
Hey, hi, say, bye, bye, bye bye_

Mr. P. smiled. "Wonderful performance, ladies, and your friend!"

"But it's not over yet!" Callista smiled. "Mr. Giggling Goblin, I know your favorite song! Will you sing it with me?"

"Yeah!" the Giggling Goblin giggled as Callista made the music start playing.

Callista smiled as she sang, _Ooh, I love surprises and wearing disguises  
A horribly hideous costume will do  
Better be wary be spooky and scary  
I'll bounce from the shadows and boo!_

The Giggling Goblin joined her, _I wanna scare myself  
And everyone else  
The thrilly and chilly old willies will rise  
Cover your eyes little buddy, beware  
I'm twitchin' and itchin' to scare myself  
_  
The Giggling Goblin took a solo, _Unspeakable spookables, awful unlookables  
Galloping ghostles and goblins galore  
What it they find you, well look out behind you  
A terrible Goblin-type giggle_  
(The Giggling Goblin smirked. _That would be me_ )

He and Callista sang together, _I wanna scare myself  
And everyone else  
The thrilly, and chilly old willies rise  
Cover your eyes little buddy, beware  
I'm twitchin' and itchin' to scare myself_

As the Giggling Goblin danced around her, he sang, _Now goblins I figure make scares even bigger  
They dress up and scream "Who am I, can you guess?"  
And tricks always happen when ghosts are a-flappin'  
And tricks are what this goblin likes best_

Callista and the Giggling Goblin finished the song together, _I wanna scare myself  
And everyone else  
The thrilly, and chilly old willies rise  
Cover your eyes little buddy, beware  
I'm twitchin' and itchin' to scare myself_

The Giggling Goblin smirked as he turned back to Mr. P., making another ghost appear _. And who better?  
Oh by the way, boo!_

Mr. P's grin was even wider as he handed out more bags of candy. "What a delightful double feature of spooky melodies! The best performance of Halloween songs I've ever heard!"


	17. Prisma's new key for revenge

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Arthur, so enjoy your request! I thought, in honor of the new Sofia episode The Falcon's Eye, Prisma could celebrate gaining Sofia's Necessi-Key, thanks to her new minion Twitch. Now that she has it, she can see if she can use it to find the next item in the Magic 9. Arthur is not mine.**

Prisma: I never thought it could be true  
that I'd be so fond of you.  
I'm flesh and blood,  
and you're just a piece of metal.  
But when you do your magic thing,  
something in me wants to sing.  
And with you in my hand, I feel fantastic!  
(pause)

You're my magic key!  
(sees Twitch) Thank you, my new little friend!

Twitch and Prisma: And together, there is nothing we can't do!

Prisma: Find an object!

Twitch: Make escapes!

Prisma: Seek revenge!

Twitch: Change my shape—but I do that without that thing anyway!

Prisma: Get more power!

Twitch: I'll get on it!

Prisma: Oh, this feeling's unexpected,  
but now we're so connected!  
My little magic key and me—and you too, Twitch!


	18. Friends honor a favorite cheerleader

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Pentatonix, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if Hugo and James honored Sofia for the way she tries to cheer them up when things get hard, especially when they suffer from crises of confidence, which was going on in The Flying Crown, with Hugo trying to live up to his family's expectations of winning a Flying Derby championship, and James being sidelined with his sprained wrist. This song might also fit James, since he's been given the job of cheerleader. Pentatonix's music is not mine.**

Sofia: Pa ra pam (James: Ho oh oh)  
Pa ra pam (Hugo: Ho oh oh)  
Pa ra pam (James: Ho oh oh)  
Pa ra pam (Hugo: Ho oh oh)

Hugo: When I need motivation  
My one solution is my queen  
'Cause she stay strong  
(James: Yeah yeah)  
She is always in my corner  
Right there when I want her  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say

James and Hugo: Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
And I'm like no, not really cause

James: Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

Hugo: Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

(James: Bu dum du dum du dum)

James: When she walks like a model  
She grants my wishes like a genie in a bottle  
Say  
(Hugo: Yeah yeah)  
'Cause I'm the wizard of love  
And I got the magic wand  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone

James and Hugo: Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
And I'm like no, not really cause

James: Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

Hugo: Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

James: Gives me love and affection, Baby did I mention)

Hugo: Gives me love and affection, Baby did I mention

James: Gives me love and affection, Baby did I mention)

Hugo: Right there, right there when I need her  
(James: Gives me love and affection, Baby did I mention)

James: Right there, right there when I need her  
(Hugo: Gives me love and affection, Baby did I mention)  
Right there, Right there when I need her  
(Hugo: Gives me love and affection, Baby did I mention)  
Right there, Right there when I need her  
(Hugo: Gives me love and affection, Baby did I mention)  
Right there, Right there when I need her

James/Hugo/Sofia: O oh oh para para para  
Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

James and Hugo: Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

Sofia: Pa ra pam (James: Ho oh oh)  
Pa ra pam (Hugo: Ho oh oh)  
Pa ra pam (James: Ho oh oh)  
Pa ra pam (Hugo: Ho oh oh)


	19. Gabby's sick day song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this Gayla Peevey song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as a deleted scene and song from chapter 14 of theblindwriter95's Family Love (The streak incident), Gabby was to sing this to herself while James is chasing Elena while he promises to tell her a story. Gayla Peevey's music is not mine.**

As she was resting in bed recovering from a cold, Gabby saw James running past her door. She liked the stories he made up, and she wanted him to tell her one. She knew she couldn't get out of bed; she just wanted something to do, and someone to keep her company while Crown Princess Elena was here. "James, tell me story?" she asked softly.

However, she was surprised to hear James sounding frantic as he replied, "I'll tell you a story later, Gabby! I've got a small emergency I've got to take care of right now!"

Gabby sighed as she leaned back on her pillows. She didn't know what the emergency was, but hopefully James would be back soon, since he said it was small, so maybe it wasn't really as bad as he said. Despite this, and even though she was sick, she couldn't help but smile as she remembered the song Bobby Lee and Florence sang whenever she or Elena got sick. As she fell asleep, she sang a version of it to herself while she waited for James to come back and tell her a story.

Gabby: James got a new doggie he likes an awful lot (Wish I could say the same!)  
Elena got a mama doll and here's what I got

Got a cold in the node while Princess here  
Got a cold in the node while Princess here  
Like the candles are glowin', so is my nose from blowin'  
Got a cold in the node while Princess here

Right in bed are my skates from mama (and dolly from Daddy!)  
But I can't skate in my pajamas  
You can tell how I'm speakin' that my nozzle is leakin'  
Got a cold in the node while Princess here

No yummy pudding, just aches and pains  
I'm sick of tea and honey  
When I say "It's nice to see you, Princess"  
Here's why it sounds so funny

Got a cold in the node while Princess here  
Got a cold in the node while Princess here  
By the time that I'm through here, it'll be a brand new year  
Got a cold in the node while Princess here

Ah-choo!  
Ah-choo!

Right in bed are my skates from mama (and dolly from Daddy!)  
But I can't skate in my pajamas  
You can tell how I'm speakin' that my nozzle is leakin'  
Got a cold in the node while Princess here

No yummy pudding, just aches and pains  
I'm sick of tea and honey  
When I say "It's nice to see you, Princess"  
Here's why it sounds so funny

Got a cold in the node while Princess here  
Got a cold in the node while Princess here  
By the time that I'm through here, it'll be a brand new year  
Got a cold in the node while Princess here

Ah-choo!

She was just finishing the song when she saw James in the doorway. "Okay, Gabby, the emergency has been taken care of! Who's up for a story?"

"Me!" Gabby smiled as James sat next to her and she cuddled up with him.


	20. A song for the cast party

**Someone asked about this song from Steven Universe, so enjoy your request! I thought Cleo and Amber might sing this to Hildegard in Sidekick Cleo to tell her that they don't want to lose her as a friend following their disagreement about Cleo wanting to do her own thing for once. They might even get together and sing it at the cast party following the success of the play when Hildegard and Cleo make up and agree to be friends that don't tell each other what to do. Steven Universe is not mine.**

Amber: Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust.  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust.

Here comes a thought  
That might alarm you.  
What someone said  
And how it harmed you.

Something you did  
That failed to be charming.  
Things that you said are  
Suddenly swarming

Cleo: And, oh. You're losing sight. You're losing touch.  
All these little things seem to matter so much  
That they confuse you.  
That I might lose you.

Cleo and Amber: Take a moment. Remind yourself to  
Take a moment and find yourself.  
Take a moment to ask yourself if  
This is how we fall apart.

Amber: But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not.  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Cleo: You've got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing to fear.  
I'm here. I'm here. I'm here.

Hildegard: Here comes a thought  
That might alarm me.  
What someone said  
And how it harmed me.

Something I did  
That failed to be charming.  
Things that I said are  
Suddenly swarming

and, oh. I'm losing sight. I'm losing touch.  
All these little things seem to matter so much  
that they confuse me.

Cleo and Amber: That I might lose me.  
Take a moment. Remind yourself to  
Take a moment and find yourself.

Hildegard and Cleo: Take a moment and ask yourself if  
this is how we fall apart.

Amber: But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not.  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Cleo: I've got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing to fear.  
I'm here. I'm here. I'm here.

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo: And it was just a thought. Just a thought. Just a thought. Just a thought. Just a thought.  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
We can watch. We can watch. We can watch. We can watch them go by.  
From here. From here. From here.

Hildegard: Take a moment to think of just  
flexibility, love, and trust.  
Take a moment to think of just  
flexibility, love, and trust.


	21. Royal froggy family fun

**We all know about Amber's fear of frogs, but the one thing she likes about them is that they sing! She learned about frogs singing when James tried to show her one and Roland and Melinda tried to calm her down, and they taught her one of the frog's favorite tunes. Unknown to them, James knows another song frogs like, and he gets to sing it with Roland and Melinda as well. A small snippet of one of the songs was in theblindwriter95's and my story Royal Halloween Hijinks. Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine, nor is the Muppet Movie.**

Roland and Melinda ran into the gardens where they heard seven-year-old Amber screaming and running from something James held out to her.

"Get it away!" Amber hid behind them. "Mother! Daddy! James found a big frog and he's chasing me with it!"

"It's not that big," Roland assured her. "James showed it to us earlier, and it was a little thing."

"I put it down, Amber," James pointed at the frog, who was hopping toward the flowers.

"James, why don't you go inside, and we'll talk to you in a bit?" Roland suggested. "Right now, we need to help Amber."

"Okay, Dad," James nodded. "It really wasn't that big, Amber."

"It was big and yucky!" Amber cried when he was gone, "I hate frogs!"

"Amber, James probably showed him to you because he wanted you to hear the song he sang," Melinda reasoned.

"Frogs don't sing," Amber sniffled. "They scare me."

"Actually, frogs do sing," Melinda smiled. "Come on. Let's let him go back to his friends and family, and we'll sing his favorite song."

As they went in, Melinda sang, _Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?_ _  
 _Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide.__

Amber smiled. Melinda always said music made everything better.

Seeing her smile, Melinda hugged her and continued, _So we've been told and some choose to believe it._ _  
 _I know they're wrong, wait and see._  
 _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._  
 _The lovers, the dreamers and me.__

At the same time, Roland kissed her and Melinda as he joined in, _Who said that every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star?_ _  
 _Somebody thought of that and someone believed it._  
 _Look what it's done so far.__

As she listened to them, Amber joined in, _What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing and what do we think we might see?_ _  
 _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._  
 _The lovers, the dreamers and me.__

The three of them sang together, _All of us under its spell._ _  
 _We know that it's probably magic.__

Amber took part of the last verse, _Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?_ _  
 _I've heard them calling my name.__

Roland smiled as he joined her, _Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors._ _  
 _The voice might be one and the same.__

Melinda hugged her as she joined in, _I've heard it too many times to ignore it._ _  
 _It's something that I'm supposed to be.__

The three of them finished the song together, _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me._ _  
 _La-da-da, de-da-da-do_  
 _La-da-da-da-da-de-da-do__

"See, Amber?" Melinda said as she gave her a hug, "Frogs really do sing nice songs."

"That _was_ nice!" Amber smiled. "Thank you, Daddy! Thank you, Mother!"

"Yes it was," Melinda smiled, "Now, why don't you let us talk to James, and we'll be with you later?"

"Okay," Amber agreed as she went to her room to recover from the adventure.

When Roland and Melinda came to James' room, they found him playing with Rex. "I heard the song Mom and Dad sang with Amber, but do you think she'll like this one, Rex?" James asked as he put on a song and started singing.

 _Uncle Toad sittin' by the old south gate_ _  
 _Waitin' them boys they bin stayin' out late_  
 _Uncle Toad thinks they are way out of line_  
 _Maybe they think he's past his prime__

 _Uncle Toad said better straighten up right_ _  
 _When Uncle Toad spoke it was not a pretty sight__

He looked up when he heard Roland ask, "Why are you singing about toads? I thought Amber feared frogs!"

He mussed James' hair as he joined in, _Uncle Toad lived in the wood out back_ _  
 _Lived in the shade of a utility shack_  
 _He looked in at the big brick house_  
 _At the girls as quiet as a mouse__

 _Uncle Toad said you had best get it right_  
 _When Uncle Toad spoke it was not a pretty sight_

"We'll handle this, Rex," Melinda smiled as she scratched his ears and joined in, _Uncle Toad tucked in the compost pile_ _  
 _Out by the back door look at him smile_  
 _He said kids stop drinkin' that brew_  
 _Plan while ya can or the joke's on you__

 _Uncle Toad said better straighten up right_  
 _When Uncle Toad spoke it was not a pretty sight_

"Let Rex stay, Melinda; he can help us," Roland said as he pushed James onto the bed and continued the song.

 _Uncle Toad sittin' by the swimmin' pool_ _  
 _Sits in the sun when the weather turns cool_  
 _Sits in the sun when the girls walk by_  
 _Maybe they think he's a little bit sly__

"Okay, and yes, Rex, I know you'll help us too," Melinda smiled as Rex licked her. "James, this is for scaring your sister, and we all challenge you to keep singing!"

 _Uncle Toad said you had best get it right_  
 _When Uncle Toad spoke it was not a pretty sight_

As Roland started tickling James' sides, Melinda tickled his ribs as they sang together, _Uncle Toad sittin' by the cool mill race_ _  
 _All day long with a grin on his face_  
 _He said boys you had better not try_  
 _Kissin' them girls 'cause I won't stand by__

As Rex licked him, James laughed under them as he joined in, _Uncle Toad said better straighten up right_ _  
 _When Uncle Toad spoke it was not a pretty sight__

James tried to start the last verse, but he was soon laughing too hard to continue, _Uncle Toad sittin' by the wrought iron fence_ _  
 _Looks at the moon like it don't make sense__

Roland mussed his hair as he joined in, _We say Toad here's lookin' at you_ _  
 _Hopin' you'll get your wish too__

Melinda also mussed his hair she and Roland finished the song, _Sway to the left, sway to the right_ _  
 _When Uncle Toad spoke it was not a pretty sight__

"Well, James? Will you apologize to Amber?" Roland asked.

"Yes! But it really wasn't that big!" James laughed under them.

Unknown to the group, Amber was smiling as she stood near the door and heard James plan to apologize.


	22. The knights and James' awesome song

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony: The Movie, so enjoy your request! I thought that as a way to celebrate James' promotion to Junior Knight in Tale of the Eternal Torch, the knights could get together and sing one of their favorite songs with him. The knights might also sing this with James following his first time taking the Junior Knight test to boost his confidence before he takes it again. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the lyrics. My Little Pony: The Movie is not mine.**

Sir Finnegan: I know the world can get you down  
Things don't work out quite the way that you thought  
Feeling like all your best days are done  
Your fears and doubts are all you've got  
But there's a light shining deep inside  
Beneath those fears and doubts, so just squash 'em  
And let it shine for all the world to see  
That it is time, yeah, time to be awesome

Sir Bartelby/Sir Maxwell/Sir Finnegan: Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!  
It's time to be so awesome!  
Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!  
It's time to be so awesome!

Sir Maxwell: You've no idea how hard it's been

James/Sir Bartelby/Sir Finnegan: It's time to be awesome!

Sir Maxwell: This dull routine we've been forced to do

Sir Bartelby: Don't let them rob you of who you are  
Be awesome, it's all up to you

James: I feel the light stirring deep inside  
It's like a tale still yet to be told

Sir Bartelby/Sir Maxwell/Sir Finnegan: It's time to be awesome!

James and Sir Finnegan: And now it's time to break the shackles free  
And start living like the brave and the bold!

Knights and James: It's time to be awesome!  
Let loose, be true, so awesome!  
It's time to be awesome!  
Go big, be you, so awesome!

Sir Maxwell: We used to ride through the valley down low

Sir Bartelby: Well thought out plans we loved to devise

Sir Finnegan: We reached our target and saved the day

James: Saving those people to live another day

All: We see that light filling up our skies

Sir Maxwell: So take all our enemies and toss 'em

All: 'Cause it's the time to let our colors fly

James: Hey, everyone, it's time to be awesome!

All: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!


	23. Don't mess with Morgana

**Someone asked about this song from The Little Mermaid animated series, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another way to warm up to Cedric, Sofia, and Callista in Gone With the Wand, Morgana might sing this before she takes Merlin's wand. Cedric might know what she's talking about, since she's more powerful than Sofia and Callista, but they all know a dangerous witch or wizard when they see one! The Little Mermaid is not mine.**

Morgana (when she steals Merlin's wand from Callista): With one wave of my hand  
You know who's in command  
I'm the quintessential queen of sorcery  
I keep a potion in my purse  
That's worse than any curse  
No, you wouldn't want to mess with me

Take a barracuda's nose  
And a dozen turtle toes  
And the venom of a sea anemone  
Eye of urchin, Crab of louie  
Stir the goop until it's gooey  
That's my favorite rancid recipe  
No, you wouldn't want to mess with me

(and later after she captured Cedric)

Make way, I'm in charge  
Your fate is looming large  
It won't do you any good to flee  
My concoctions never fail  
So you'd better watch your tail  
No, you wouldn't want to mess with me

When you think I'm on the brink of going under  
I've a way of coming out on top  
Oh my darling debutante  
I always get just want I want  
And I want this mucky luck to stop!

I'm the mistress of mystique  
With a slender slim physique  
I'm an idol in the sea of infamy  
I admit I'm quite a catch  
But I've never met my match

So you shouldn't test the best  
'Cause you couldn't stand the stress  
No, you wouldn't want to mess with me


	24. The princes have a sweet sing-along

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Maroon 5, so enjoy your request! I thought that it would be fun if all the princes got together and sang for their favorite girls. And what better way to do that than with a really sweet song? Maroon 5's music is not mine.**

James (dancing with Vivian): I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving  
I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging  
I'm on my knees

Hugo (dancing with Sofia): I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

Desmond (dancing with Amber): Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy

James: Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

Zandar (dancing with Hildegard): My broken pieces  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing, one thing  
I'm living for

Frederick (dancing with Dorrie): I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

Everett (dancing with Candice): Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here,  
'Cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy 

James: Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (Desmond: Sugar!)  
Yes, please (Everett: Yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

Hugo: Yeah  
I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be your man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day

Everett: I don't wanna play no games  
You don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give me all that shy stuff  
No make-up on  
That's my

Frederick: Sugar  
Yes, please (James: Please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me (Zandar: Down on me)?  
I'm right here (Zandar: Right here), 'cause I need (Hugo: 'Cause I need)  
Little love, a little sympathy  
So, baby, (Everett: Yeah) you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (James: Sugar!)  
Yes, please (Desmond: Yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

Zandar: Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life

Everyone: Your sugar! (Hugo: Sugar!)  
Yes, please (James: Yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me? (Desmond: Down on me, down on me)


	25. A kitty sing-along for Elena

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this Jimmy Boyd and Gayla Peevey song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, in a deleted scene from chapter 6 of theblindwriter95's and my story Royal Halloween Hijinks, James got some people together to make Elena feel better after Madeline broke her toy scepter. Elena always responds well to kitty songs, so James figures this will work perfectly for her, and he starts a sing-along. Jimmy Boyd and Gayla Peevey's music is not mine.**

Nell had marched Madeline outside for a talk after she'd broken the toy scepter Elena was going to use as part of her costume. She was at least grateful for Aleena fixing it, but she had to deal with Madeline and her attitude first.

At the same time, Elena was crying in her namesake's arms, only half listening to hearing Princess Elena humming _My Time_. She was happy that the magic lady had fixed her scepter, but she was sad about Madeline breaking it in the first place. She thought they'd been getting along since the time they had to play together for a week. Unfortunately, Auntie Madeline had to go and do something like this now.

"It's okay, Elena," Gabby tried to comfort her.

Ambre also tried to help by rubbing against Elena, but she barely noticed, claiming, "I no want kitty! I want Auntie Madeline gone!"

By now, Sandra, Zoe, James, and Sofia had returned to the ballroom. They had heard Nell and Madeline shouting at each other (thankfully, it wasn't as loud as they thought it was going to be), and they saw Amber petting Ambre.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sofia asked.

"Well, maybe you could help sing something to Elena Lydia," Bianca suggested. "I'm going to check on Helen Genevieve and Madeline Elizabeth."

"Okay," James agreed. "There's this one song I know that Elena really likes, and it always makes her feel better." He turned to Francisco. "Mister Francisco, I see you brought a guitar with you. Could you please play with us?"

Princess Elena's grandfather grinned. If there was one thing he liked as much as sampling the cookies that Sandra and the other women had made, it was playing his guitar, which he brought out. "I'd be happy to!" he smiled.

When he started playing, James started the song, If there's someone in the city doesn't want a little kitty  
Tell 'em, "Put the little kitty in a basket"

Hearing the song she played for Ambre during his first night in the castle, Sandra joined in, Leave the little basket outside our door  
And we'll love the little kitty forevermore

Sofia joined in, Wrap the kitty warm, ya never know about a storm  
And we don't want a little kitty with the sneezes

Gabby smiled as she heard a song Bianca had taught Elena to sing for Snow White, and she joined in, We'll hug her an' we'll squeeze her, never, never tease her  
Want a little kitty in a basket

Amber smiled as she joined them, Don't matter 'bout the color of her nosey  
Don't care if she's a fella or a girl

From where he was comforting Elena, Bobby Lee sang with her, Don't have to be as purty as a posey  
An' we promise not to laugh if she only has a half a ta-ail

James, Sandra, Sofia, Gabby, and Amber sang together, If there's someone in the city doesn't want a little kitty  
Tell 'em "Put the little kitty in a basket"  
Leave the little basket outside our door  
And we'll love the little kitty forevermore

As she stroked Ambre, Zoe joined in, Savin' up a dollar and we're gonna buy a collar  
Saw it in the five-and-tennie when we passed it

Sabrina sang along, Don't want a little tisket or a little tasket  
Want a little kitty in a basket

Sandra joined in again, We'll warm her milk and dress her in pajamas…and hats!

Isabel smiled as she sang with her, We'll make a bed for her in Daddy's shoe

Princess Elena stroked Ambre with one hand, since she had her other arm around Elena as she joined in, And if she starts in crying for her mama  
She can bring along her mama and her sisters and her brothers to-oo

By now, Elena joined in, since she knew this song thanks to James, Bobby Lee, and Bianca, If there's someone in the city doesn't want a little kitty  
Tell 'em "Put the little kitty in a basket"  
Leave the little basket outside our door  
And we'll love the little kitty forevermore

Bobby Lee started the last verse, We'll be goin' now but if you hear a cat meowin'  
An' she's lookin' for a home please won't you ask it

James joined in, We'd really love it so and never let her go  
We want a little kitty in a basket

Everyone finished the song, We want a little kitty in a basket

Elena was smiling when the song ended. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Love Bug," Bobby Lee smiled as he hugged her.

"You like the song, kitty?" Elena asked Ambre, who was rubbing against her.

"I love kitty songs!" Ambre purred.

"And I love kitty," Elena smiled as she stroked him.


	26. Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly's new duet

**Someone asked about this Kane Brown song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the karaoke party, Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly took the stage and sang one of their favorite songs. They might also sing this as they go on one of their first adventures together following the events of The Silent Knight. Kane Brown's music is not mine.**

Sir Bartelby: You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you  
What if I find somebody else and I don't need you  
What if this goes south, what if I mess you up  
You say what if I break your heart in two then what

Well I hear you girl, I feel you girl but not so fast  
Before you make your mind up I gotta ask

Aunt Tilly joins in: What if I was made for you and you were made for me  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game  
What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in  
And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss  
What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name  
What if I loved all these what ifs away

Sir Bartelby: What if the sky falls (Aunt Tilly: Sky falls) or the sun stops burnin'  
We could worry about them what ifs 'til the world stops turnin'  
Or I could kiss you (Aunt Tilly: You should kiss me), what if you liked it (Aunt Tilly: Bet I'd like it)  
Well we ain't never gonna know unless we try it

Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly: What if I was made for you and you were made for me  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game  
What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in  
And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss  
What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name  
What if I loved all these what ifs away

Sir Bartelby: Awe yea  
C'mon  
You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you  
What if I find somebody else and I don't need you  
Damn

Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly: What if I was made for you and you were made for me  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game  
What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in  
And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss  
What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name  
What if I loved all these what ifs away  
Away (Aunt Tilly: Away)

Sir Bartelby: What if?


	27. A holiday concert at Royal Prep

**STR2D3PO asked about this Scotty McCreery song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, during the annual holiday concert at Royal Prep, the Music Appreciation class, taught by Professor Blumberg, and the Royal Prep Chorus, taught by Sir Maxwell, combined to entertain the crowd. And even though James is accompanying the song, he has a solo, along with some other students. Scotty McCreery's music is not mine.**

Royal Prep's annual holiday concert was going well. Everyone loved hearing the students sing their favorite songs, including some they'd never heard before. The students in the Royal Prep Chorus had done some cute dances to go along with one of their medleys, and now, they were coming back to the stage to sing with the Music Appreciation class.

Sir Maxwell smiled as he watched James sit down at the piano to accompany the choirs. He knew how much James loved singing, and how he used to feel about it. Before he started singing in public again, he'd sometimes try to get him to sing with him as he took care of his equipment and watched James take care of Sir Finnegan's equipment, but James always shook his head. Now they were both singing in the knights' barracks, and sometimes the other knights, even Sir Finnegan, would join in.

At the same time, Gwen and Wallace's children, Timothy and Amy, came forward, since according to Sir Maxwell, they were doing solos. Professor Blumberg also motioned toward James, indicating that he also had a solo, but he was accompanying the groups. Vivian was also accompanying them on her mandolin, and doing a duet with James.

When the music started, Timothy came up to the microphone and began. Two brothers not speaking for two years now  
Can't even remember what they're fighting about  
It might be the snow falling or the glow of those lights  
But they both say "I'm sorry", end up talking all night

He stepped back as both choirs sang, Hallelujah! There's forgiveness in the wind  
Hallelujah! It's time to let go and let the love in  
Christmas is comin' 'round again

Timothy's sister Amy stepped up to the microphone for the next solo, There's a mom and a daddy split up last July  
Two houses, three kids, now they're splitting up time  
Comes over for dinner, ends up sticking around  
Round the table they're laughing. Hey, they might work it out

As Gwen and Wallace cheered the loudest for her and Timothy's solos, the choirs sang together, Hallelujah! There's forgiveness in the wind  
Hallelujah! It's time to let go and let the love in  
Christmas is comin' 'round again

From where they were accompanying the choirs on their respective piano and mandolin, James and Vivian sang together, Oh, there's something 'bout this time of year  
It makes you wanna start living right now, right here

Roland smiled as he heard James singing with the choirs. He knew Melinda would be happy to hear him singing in public again. "I'm so proud of you, James," he murmured.

"We all are," Miranda smiled and squeezed his hand as Professor Blumberg gave James the cue to start singing.

As he accompanied himself, James took the next solo, He opens the door and walks inside.  
The choir is singing "Silent Night".  
Hadn't been in this place since he turned 18.  
Heard the story of a baby born a king,  
Sent here to save us from everything.  
It hit him straight in his heart and he fell to his knees.

The choirs finished the song together, Hallelujah! There's forgiveness in the wind  
Hallelujah! It's time to let go and let the love in  
Hallelujah! There's forgiveness in the wind  
Hallelujah! It's time to let go and let the love in  
Christmas is comin' 'round again  
Christmas is comin' 'round again

Everyone was on their feet at the end of the song, giving the choirs a standing ovation. Roland and James met each other's eyes and smiled, knowing that Melinda would be proud.

As she listened from Heaven, Melinda looked down at the scene and smiled. "That's my boy!"


	28. Sofia's Story Keeper adventure song

**Isiah02 asked about this song from Sonic Forces, so enjoy your request! I thought that, when she starts her first adventure as Story Keeper, Sofia started singing this as she voiced her doubts, but Aunt Tilly knows she has what it takes, and joins her to boost her confidence. Of course, this is before Sofia meets Merida and learns the lesson for herself. Sonic Forces is not mine.**

Sofia: I can't do this alone  
Even though I am strong  
Need something more than me  
Someone to push me to victory  
Let's see what we can do  
Together, me and you  
Can't be afraid to try  
Kiss my fears goodbye

Aunt Tilly: No looking back  
You and I, we're on the attack  
Full speed ahead  
Running to the sunset

Sofia and Aunt Tilly: Such a different feeling  
Both of us believing  
We can make it better

Aunt Tilly: Together we can show the world what you can do  
You are next to me and I'm next to you  
I'll push you on through until the battle's won  
No one's gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other we put our trust  
Standing united, after the fight

Sofia: All alone, we will never be  
The two of us, are holding the key  
We see today, a world we couldn't see  
Before I say goodbye to you  
One more last fist bump...

Aunt Tilly: I know you have been afraid before  
But you don't have to be anymore  
No more emptiness to feel inside  
When we work together no one can break up our stride

Sofia and Aunt Tilly: No looking back  
You and I, we're on the attack  
Full speed ahead  
Running to the sunset

Sofia: Such a different feeling  
Both of us believing  
We can make it better

Aunt Tilly: Together we can show the world what you can do  
You are next to me and I'm next to you  
I'll push you on through until the battle's won  
No one's gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other we put our trust  
Standing united, after the fight is done

Sofia: We can show the world what I can do  
You are next to me and I'm next to you  
You'll push me on through until the battle's won  
No one's gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other we put our trust  
Standing united, after the fight

Aunt Tilly: It's a brand-new day  
We have turned the page

Sofia: I never knew how much I needed  
Somebody to help me this way

Aunt Tilly: All alone, we will never be  
The two, of us, are holding the key

Sofia: We see, today, a world we couldn't see  
Before I say goodbye to you

Sofia and Aunt Tilly: One more last fist bump...


	29. Cedric learns his mummy's little secret

**Sofia 2017 planning asked about this classic Jackson 5 Christmas song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, following their first holiday together after "The Incident", Cedric and Cordelia teach Callista one of their favorite songs, and tell Callista about a dirty little secret that Winifred was keeping from them for several years. The Jackson 5's music is not mine.**

Cedric (spoken): Merlin's mushrooms! Mummy's kissing Santa Claus!

Cordelia (spoken): Oh, I quite doubt that, Cedric!

Callista (spoken): Really, Uncle Ceddy?

Cedric (spoken): Oh, indeed, Callista!  
(sings) I saw Mummy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep  
She thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom fast asleep  
Then I saw Mummy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Father had only seen  
Mummy kissing Santa Claus last night

Cordelia: He saw Mummy kissing (Callista: Kissin', kissin') Santa Claus

Cedric (spoken): I did! I really did see Mummy kissing Santa Claus  
And I'm gonna tell my father!

Callista (spoken): Me too! Let's tell Grandpa!

Cedric: Then I saw Mummy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Father had only seen  
Mummy kissing Santa Claus last night

Cedric/Cordelia/Callista: Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Father/Grandpa had only seen  
Mummy/Grandma kissing Santa Claus last night


	30. A Wassalia reunion song

**Raven862 asked about this song from Olaf's Frozen Adventure, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if, after Roland is found in Holiday in Enchancia, he and the family sing this song after they light the candle with their new friends. This might also be a song they sing in the castle during a Wassalia celebration. Olaf's Frozen Adventure is not mine.**

Roland: Sure, it's nice to open a gift that's tied up with a perfect bow  
But the greatest present of all was given to me long ago  
It's something I would never trade, it's the family that we've made  
'Cause when we're together, I have everything on my list

Miranda: And when we're together, I have all I wished  
All around the Christmas tree, there'll be dreams coming true  
But when we're together, then my favorite gift is you

Sofia: I would travel miles and miles and I would follow any star  
I'd go almost any place if it's any place you are  
'Cause when we're together (Amber: When we're together)  
I'll forever feel at home

Amber: And when we're together (James: When we're together)  
We'll be safe and warm  
Doesn't matter where we are if you're there with me  
'Cause when we're together, that's my favorite place to be

Miranda: 'Cause when we're together, it's a holiday every night

Sofia: And when we're together, then the season's bright

James: I don't need the bells to ring (Roland: I don't need the bells)

Amber: I'll know when it's here (Miranda: I'll know when it's here)

All: 'Cause when we're together, I could stay forever  
And when we're together  
It's my favorite time of year


	31. Winter's homecoming song

**Someone asked about this Kelly Clarkson tune, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if, after Winter, the faun Sofia meets in Winter's Gift, gets the ice touch taken away, she goes back to her home with her now un-frozen pet bird Feathers. When they arrive at her home, Winter accompanies herself as she sings this. Her parents, seven brothers, three sisters and 26 cousins also join in and celebrate her homecoming. Kelly Clarkson's music is not mine.**

Winter (with Feathers chirping in the background): I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

Winter's family joins in: Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams


	32. A sad song for the Order of the Wand

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Barry Gordon holiday tune, so enjoy your Wassalia present! Since even a villain likes to celebrate the occasional holiday now and then, I thought it would be fun if the Order of the Wand got together and shared some of their past misdeeds and all lamented the fact that they won't get presents this year. (Little do they know that Cedric's being forgiven and Sofia's giving him something, and since Aleena left early, she has nothing to worry about!) All versions of this classic song are not mine.**

Grimtrix: I put a curse on a king's head;  
Somebody snitched on me.

Cedric: I hid a frog in Amber's bed;  
Somebody snitched on me.

Morgana: I spilled some ink on Merlin's rug;

Greylock: I made Breadstick eat a bug

(Cedric: What?!)

Baron von Rocha: Bought some gum with a penny slug;  
Somebody snitched on me.

Order of the Wand: Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Our respective kingdoms are mad.  
I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

Greylock: I put a tack on Hat-trick's chair  
Somebody snitched on me.

Grimtrix: I tied a knot in Mogana's hair  
Somebody snitched on me.

(Morgana {feeling her hair}: You did _what?!)_

Cedric: I did a dance on Mummy's plants

Greylock: Climbed a tree and tore my pants

Morgana: Filled the sugar bowl with ants  
Somebody snitched on me.

Order of the Wand: Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Our respective kingdoms are mad.  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

Cedric: I won't be seeing Santa Claus  
Somebody snitched on me

Greylock: He won't come visit me because  
Somebody snitched on me

Baron von Rocha: Next year I'll be going straight

Grimtrix: Next year I'll be good, just wait

Morgana: I'd start now but it's too late  
Somebody snitched on me

Order of the Wand: Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Our respective kingdoms are mad.  
I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

Grimtrix: So you better be good

Greylock: Whatever you do

Cedric: 'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,

Order of the Wand: You'll get nuttin' for Christmas


	33. Sofia and her friends chill out

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this variation on the classic Descendants 2 song Chillin' Like a Villain, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, following the fight in my story Royal Blood, when Elsa uses her magic to turn the room into a winter wonderland, Sofia and her friends start singing this, since Olaf likes a good song. Descendants 2 is not mine.**

Sofia: There are presents underneath your family tree  
All the streets are filled with shining lights

Amber: There's a party going down this Christmas eve  
And DJ Santa is sliding it all night

James: Ho ho ho

Dorrie; You need to make a list  
You need to check it twice  
We're about to find out

Candice: Who's naughty, who's nice

Sandra: You need a spread cheer

Zoe: We're getting Jolly over here

Amber: Till the icicles melt  
We won't deep, let me ask

Candice: If you wanna have fun  
Like I know you've been  
If you wanna be cool  
Like the ice you make

James: Ho ho ho

Amber: And when we're done with shopping  
And filling up the stockings

Sofia/James/Amber/Candice/Dorrie/Sandra/Zoe: We'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a snowman

Zoe: Chillin'  
Chillin' like a snowman

Sandra: Chillin'  
Chillin' like a snowman

Sofia: Hey

Amber: Chillin' like

Dorrie: Chillin' like

James: Hey

Candice: Chillin' like

Zoe: So step on the snow with a ball  
Than stack 'em from big to small

Sandra: But you gotta make it five feet tall  
And if you need help, just give us a call

Candice: Grab a scarf and an old top hat  
Watch him coming out just like that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Amber: Oh yeah, now this is high fashion  
All he needs is a chain and some glasses

Dorrie: We're calling on the heat and the coals  
And outreach to the north pole

Sofia: If you wanna have fun  
Like I know you've been  
If you wanna be cool  
Like the ice you make

James: And when we're done with shopping  
And filling up the stockings  
We'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a snowman

Sandra: You wanna have fun  
Like I know you've been

Zoe: If you wanna be cool  
Like the ice you make

Candice: And when we're done with shopping  
And filling up the stockings  
We'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a snowman

Dorrie: Chillin'  
Chillin' like a snowman

Sofia: Chillin'  
Chillin' like a snowman

James: Hey

Sofia: Chillin' like  
Chillin' like

Amber: Hey

Sofia/Amber/James/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra/Zoe: Chillin' like a snowman


	34. A royal family holiday sing-along

**If there's one thing the family loves whenever they have a party in the castle, it's when James accompanies the musicians or sings a song himself. Amber especially loves it when he sings one of their birth mother's favorite songs. And she's always happy to sing one of her favorite holiday songs with him. Jim Croce's music is not mine.**

At the castle's Wassalia party, everyone was having a great time. The royal family was especially enjoying hearing James accompany himself on the piano.

Amber came up to James with a cup of punch as he was finishing up another song. "I thought you might be getting thirsty," she said as he looked up over everyone's applause.

"Thanks, Amber," James smiled. "We don't want me to lose my voice again."

"No we don't; this will help you," Amber agreed. As James put the cup down, she hugged him. "And I never get tired of saying this: I'm so glad you're singing with your door open, and in public again!"

James smiled and hugged her back. "So am I. You want to sing this next song with me?"

As he played the opening notes, Amber smiled as she recognized one of their birth mother's favorite Wassalia songs. "I'd love to!"

James smiled as he started singing, Snowy nights and Christmas lights,  
Icy windowpanes  
Make me wish that we could be  
Together again

Amber hugged him as she joined in, And the windy winter avenues  
Just don't seem the same  
And the Christmas carols sound like blues,  
But the choir is not to blame

Roland smiled as they sang together, But it doesn't have to be that way  
What we had should never have ended  
I'll be dropping by today  
We could easily get it together tonight  
It's only right

"Want to sing with us, Dad?" James asked as he came over.

"I'd love to," Roland smiled.

James accompanied him as Roland started the next verse, Crowded stores, the corner Santa Claus,  
Tinseled afternoons  
And the sidewalk bands play their songs  
Slightly out of tune

James joined in, Down the windy winter avenues  
There walks a lonely man  
And if I told you who he is  
Well I think you'd understand

He, Roland, and Amber sang together, But it doesn't have to be that way  
What we had should never have ended  
I'll be dropping by today  
We could easily get it together tonight  
It's only right

James and Amber finished the song together, No, it doesn't have to be that way  
What we had should never have ended  
I'll be dropping by today  
We could easily get it together tonight  
It's only right

Everyone applauded, and as Roland hugged James, he said, "I'm so proud of you, James!"

"That was wonderful!" Amber agreed, joining in the hug.

"Thanks, guys," James smiled.


	35. Roland and Miranda's song of remembrance

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Carpenters tune, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if, after Roland comes home safely from being lost in the snowstorm in Holiday in Enchancia, he and Miranda have their own celebration in the castle. As they sing one of their favorite tunes together, they could think of past holidays with loved ones and share memories of them. The Carpenter's music is not mine. The character Robert is the property of Sofia2017 planning.**

Miranda (thinking of her first husband Birk): Greeting cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
But I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you

Roland (joins in as he remembers Queen Melinda): Merry Christmas Darling  
We're apart that's true  
But I can dream and in my dreams  
I'm Christmasing with you

Miranda (thinking of her brother Robert): Holidays are joyful  
There's always something new  
But ev'ryday's a holiday  
When I'm near to you

Roland: The lights on my tree  
I wish you could see  
I wish it ev'ry day  
The logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say

Miranda: That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year too  
I've just one wish on this Christmas eve  
I wish I were with you

Roland: The logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say

Miranda: That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year too  
I've just one wish on this Christmas eve  
I wish I were with you

Roland: I wish I were with you

Roland and Miranda: Merry  
Merry  
Merry  
Christmas  
Christmas  
Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas darling


	36. Cedric's thankful for Sofia's friendship

**STR2D3PO asked about this song from Muppets Christmas Carol, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if, at the end of Winter's Gift when he receives the wand case from Sofia, along with the enchanted snow he makes, he sings this to her. He might also sing it at the end of Day of the Sorcerers, since Sofia stood by him no matter what anyone said. The Muppets are not mine.**

Cedric: With a thankful heart, with an endless joy  
With a growing family, every girl and boy  
Will be nephew and niece to me (Sofia: Nephew and niece to me)  
Will bring love, hope and peace to me (Sofia: Love, hope and peace to me)  
Yes and every night will end, and every day will start  
With a grateful prayer and a thankful heart

With an open smile and with open doors  
I will bid you welcome, what is mine is yours  
With a glass raised to toast your health (Sofia: With a glass raised to toast your health)  
And a promise to share the wealth (Sofia: Promise to share the wealth)  
I will sail a friendly course, file a friendly chart  
On a sea of love and a thankful heart

Life is like a journey, who knows when it ends?  
Yes and if you need to know the measure of a man  
You simply count his friends  
Stop and look around you, the glory that you see  
Is born again each day, don't let it slip away  
How precious life can be

With a thankful heart that is wide awake  
I do make this promise, every breath I take  
Will be used now to sing your praise (Sofia: Used now to sing your praise)  
And to beg you to share my days (Sofia: Beg you to share my days)  
With a loving guarantee that even if we part  
I will hold you close in a thankful heart

I will hold you close in a thankful heart


	37. A song for the Protectors' holiday party

**Someone asked about this classic holiday song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, either during their party at the beginning of A Very Mystic Wassalia, or at the end of it when they're all with her, the Protectors and Chrysta could sing one of their favorite holiday songs. All versions of this song are not mine.**

Chrysta: Dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bobtail ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight!

Protectors: Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way.  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way;  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.

Orion: A day or two ago  
I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon, Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side,  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
He got into a drifted bank  
And then we got upsot.

Protectors: Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way.  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way;  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.

Vega: A day or two ago,  
The story I must tell  
I went out on the snow,  
And on my back I fell;  
A gent was riding by  
In a one-horse open sleigh,  
He laughed as there I sprawling lie,  
But quickly drove away.

Protectors: Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way.  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way;  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.

Chrysta: Now the ground is white  
Go it while you're young,  
Take the girls tonight  
and sing this sleighing song;  
Just get a bobtailed bay  
Two forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And crack! you'll take the lead.

Protectors: Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way.  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way;  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.


	38. Family singalongs and one last secret

**Raven862 asked about this song from Olaf's Frozen Adventure, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, as a way to celebrate the holiday in the castle, and to celebrate James singing in public and around the castle again, Sofia, James, and Amber start a singalong in the castle, just like James and Amber used to do with Queen Melinda. But James still has one little secret he's keeping from the family. This might also be seen as a deleted song from my story What Ever Happened to Jazzy Gingerberg. Olaf's Frozen Adventure is not mine.**

James: Look at everyone that'll realize  
We planned a party as a big surprise  
Soon the castle will echo with sounds of cheer  
As we ring in the season this year

Amber: This is overdue, gotta look our best

Sofia: Ooh, I've never been so nicely dressed

James: We'll be hosting and toasting the whole night through

Lucinda joins in: As we ring in the season with you

Amber: It's the first Christmas in forever  
Since James sang with an open door

Sofia **:** And it's the first time he did this I remember to date

Sofia/James/Amber/Lucinda: And it's already worth the wait

James: Look at all the joy when it's everywhere

Amber (hugging him): I feel the Christmas spirit in the air

Roland and Miranda: And the party will start at the strike of noon  
And we'll ring in the season so soon

Lucinda and Sofia: And it's almost time to ring the bell  
We'll hear it chime all the way to Arendelle

James: It's finally here and it's happening fast

Sofia: We'll make up for all we have missed in the past

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda: It's time to celebrate as we ring in the season at last

 **Later, James is in his closet, and he's holding the "missing" Scout Sprite, and singing to her, unaware that his secret is about to be revealed.**

James (lost in thought as he holds Jazzy): It was long ago, they would ring the bell  
We could hear it chime through Arendelle  
I remember the way that I felt back then  
We would ring in the season  
We would ring in the season


	39. Amber's song to comfort Baby James

**Someone asked about this classic Doris Day song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if, as another way to comfort Baby James in Two Princesses and a Baby, Amber sang another one of Queen Melinda's favorite songs that she sang when they were younger. Sofia also might remember this one from her own childhood and join in. Doris Day's music is not mine.**

Amber: Give me the kazoo, James.

(Baby James throws the kazoo, it breaks, and he starts to cry.)

Sofia: It's okay, please stop crying, Baby James!

Amber: Yes; I'm trying to enjoy my special day!

Sofia: Amber, little help here, please! If someone sees him, we'll be in big trouble!

Baby James: Amber! Amber!

Sofia: Oh! I think he wants you to hold him!

Amber: There, there….There, there…it's okay. All better. And let's see...what was that song Mother used to sing to us, James? Oh, that's right!

(sings softly) Toyland, toyland  
Little girl and boy land  
While you dwell within it  
You are ever happy there

Sofia (spoken): Wow, this takes me back!

(joins in): Childhood's joy land  
Mystic merry toyland  
Once you pass its borders  
You can ne'er return again

Amber: When you've grown up, my dears  
And are as old as I  
You'll laugh and ponder on the years  
That roll so swiftly by, my dears  
That roll so swiftly by

Sofia and Amber: Childhood's joy land  
Mystic merry toyland  
Once you pass its borders  
You can ne'er return again

Amber: There, problem solved. Now, back to picking out my games!

Baby James: Game! Game! Catch me!


	40. Roland promises to come home

**As he's thinking about his family before his rescue in Holiday in Enchancia, and unaware that they're looking for him, I thought it would be nice if Roland started singing one of Amber's favorite Meghan Trainor songs as he lights the Wassalia candle in the Lorach family's cabin. Little does he know that the family finds him thanks to the song. He might even sing it to Miranda when they're back at the castle. Lorach is the name Niagara14301 came up with for the woodcutters. Meghan Trainor's music is not mine.**

Roland: Santa called to make sure I'm prepared  
He said, "Winter love is spreading everywhere."  
Summer came and took off with the spring  
So now we start the Christmas Caroling

I'll find my way back home  
And light up every tree  
We will hang our stockings for you  
And one for me

'Cause Santa called to make sure I'm prepared  
He said, "Pack your bags and tell them you'll be there."

I'll be home with my love this Christmas  
I promise, I promise  
I'll be home with my love this Christmas  
I promise, I promise  
I'll be home, home, I'll be home  
I'll be home, I'll be home

Santa called to make sure I'm prepared  
He said, "Wrap the gifts with all your love and care."  
The wind blows the snow up in the sky  
But I won't let the wind delay my flight

I'll be home with my love this Christmas  
I promise, I promise  
I'll be home with my love this Christmas  
I promise, I promise  
I'll be home, I'll be home, I'll be home  
I promise, I promise  
I'll be home, I'll be home, I'll be home

Santa called to make sure I'm prepared  
He said, "Pack your bags and tell him you'll be there."

I'll be home with my love this Christmas  
I promise, I promise  
I'll be home with my love this Christmas  
I promise, I promise  
I'll be home with my love this Christmas  
I'll be home  
I promise, I promise  
I'll be home, I'll be home, I'll be home

I'll be home with my love this Christmas  
I promise, I promise  
I'll be home


	41. The official song of Wassalia

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Arthur, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if, since he's singing in public again, James and some of his friends sang around the village as they helped people. James' friends are glad he's singing again, and they promised not to tell anyone why he refused to do it before. James's comment about not drinking milk before singing is from chapter 6 of The Secret Love Song. Arthur is not mine.**

James/Desmond/Zandar/Hugo: Wassail, Wassailing  
Wassail, Wassailing

James: Here we come a 'Wassailing  
Among the leaves so green

Desmond: Here we come a'wandering, so fair to be seen

Hugo: Love and joy come to you  
And to you our wassail too

Zandar: And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year  
And God send you a Happy New Year

James/Desmond/Zandar/Hugo: Wassail, Wassailing  
Wassail, Wassailing

James: We are not daily beggars  
Who beg from door to door

Hugo: But we are neighbors' children  
Whom you have seen before

James/Hugo/Desmond/Zandar: Love and joy come to you  
And to you our wassail too  
And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year  
And God send you a Happy New Year

Zandar: Call up the butler of this house  
Put on his golden ring

Desmond: Let him bring us up a glass of milk and  
Better shall we sing

James (spoken): Actually, we can't drink milk before singing!

James/Hugo/Desmond/Zandar: Love and joy come to you  
And to you our wassail too  
And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year  
And God send you a Happy New Year  
Wassail, Wassailing  
Wassail, Wassailing  
Wassail, Wassailing  
Wassail, Wassailing

James and Zandar: Here we come a 'Wassailing  
Among the leaves so green

Desmond and Hugo: Here come a'wandering, so fair to be seen

James: Love and joy come to you

Desmond: And to you our wassail too

James and Hugo: And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year

Desmond and Zandar: And God send you a Happy New Year

James/Desmond/Zandar/Hugo: Wassail, Wassailing  
Wassail, Wassailing  
Wassail, Wassailing  
Wassail!


	42. James' story of holiday humor

**Since Elena and Gabby love James' songs and stories so much, it's no surprise that he's often called on to help put them to sleep. Nell and Bobby Lee especially love it when he sings, and they often join in. This story and song is one of their favorites. Joe Diffie's music is not mine.**

"Okay, girls, you've had all day to play, now it's time to settle down and take a nap," Nell smiled as she intercepted Gabby.

"A nap sounds good," Bobby Lee said as he laid down on Elena's bed with her and pretended to fall asleep. He hugged Elena and said, "Night-night, pillow!"

"I not pillow!" Elena giggled, feeling his head on top of her.

"Pillows don't talk, Love Bug," Bobby Lee smirked as she jumped up. "And they don't jump up and run off!"

"James! Help!" Nell shouted out the door as she saw James pass.

"Okay," James agreed as he entered. "Would they like a song or a story to help them go to sleep this time around?"

"Both!" Nell and Bobby Lee chorused.

"I should have seen that coming," James grinned, "There is this one song and story I think they'll love. And Nell, is it okay if I borrow the guitar you used for the piranha you led yesterday?"

"It's _parranda_ , but yes, James," Nell smirked as she gave it to him. "You really need to work on your Spanish!"

"But I listen to _La Bamba_ , and Santana's music, all the time!" James laughed as she and Bobby Lee mussed his hair. "What's the difference between them anyway?"

"A _parranda_ is when people walk and sing, while a _piranha_ is a carnivorous fish," Bobby Lee smirked as he tried to tickle James, but James held the guitar between them. "You of all people should know that, Mr. I'm-So-Brilliant-With-Words!"

"How about we let him sing first, then we get him?" Nell smirked.

"Okay," Bobby Lee grinned.

Thankful that he'd been given a few minutes, James took Elena and Gabby on either side of him and started playing the guitar as he sang. He also smiled as Bobby Lee took out his tape recorder to record the song.

James: Well, you've all heard the story  
About Rudolph and his nose  
Well I'll tell you a Christmas tale  
That never has been told  
Well, you may think you've heard it all  
But you ain't heard nothin' yet  
About that crazy Christmas  
That the North Pole can't forget

Rudolph was under the weather  
And had to call in sick  
So he got on the horn  
To his cousin Leroy  
Who lived out in the sticks  
He said, Santa's really counting on me  
And I hate to pass the buck  
Leroy said, Hey I'm on my way  
And he jumped in his pick-up truck

Knowing that this was a song he and the guards sometimes sang, Bobby Lee joined in, When Leroy got to the North Pole  
All the reindeer snickered and laughed  
They'd never seen a deer in overalls  
And a John Deer tractor hat  
Santa stepped in  
And said just calm down  
Cuz we all got a job to do  
Like it or not Leroy's in charge  
And he's gonna be leading you

As he mussed James' hair, they sang together, And he was  
Leroy The Redneck Reindeer  
Hooked to the front of the sleigh  
Delivering toys to all the good ol' boys  
And girls along the way  
He's just a down home party animal  
Two-steppin' across the sky  
He mixed jingle bells with a rebel yell  
And made history that night

As James expected, Elena and Gabby were dancing around the room. He knew they'd wear themselves out soon.

Bobby Lee took part of the next verse, Before that night was over  
Leroy had changed their tune  
He had them scootin' a hoof  
On every single roof  
By the light of a neon moon

James joined in, Santa wrapped his bag with the Dixie flag  
He was having the time of his life  
You could hear him call  
Merry Christmas, Y'all  
And to all of y'all a goodnight

"When in Loony Land, do as the loonies do," Nell chuckled as she joined in, And he was  
Leroy The Redneck Reindeer  
Hooked to the front of the sleigh  
Delivering toys to all the good ol' boys  
And girls along the way  
He's just a down home party animal  
Two-steppin' across the sky  
He mixed jingle bells with the rebel yell  
And made history that night

She, James, and Bobby Lee finished the song together, He mixed Jingle Bells with the rebel yell  
And made history that night

As they expected, Elena and Gabby had danced so much that they wore themselves out.

"Great job as usual, James," Nell grinned as Bobby Lee stopped the tape.

"Glad to help," James smiled, putting the guitar down as they tucked the girls in.

"And now that you put the guitar down, we can do this!" Bobby Lee continued, grabbing James and pinning his arms at his sides.

"Wait!" Nell blurted out, "We just got the girls to sleep!"

"Good point," Bobby Lee agreed. He grinned as Nell grabbed James' legs, and together they picked him up and ran out of the room with him.

A few moments later, Elena and Gabby were still sleeping as the sounds of laughter came from their parents' room.


	43. Timothy and Amy's holiday duet

**Niagara14301 asked about this classic Harry Simeone holiday classic, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if, at Royal Prep's annual holiday pageant, before the choirs combine and sing (see chapter 27), the Royal Prep Chorus started things off with one of their favorite songs. Harry Simeone's music is not mine.**

Everyone was eager for the annual holiday concert at Royal Prep to begin. Gwen and Wallace, especially, were especially excited. Not only was it the first time that Gwen was setting foot inside Royal Prep since she became a Lady of the House of O'Toole, but her children, Timothy and Amy, were singing in the Royal Prep Chorus.

"I'm so proud of them," Gwen murmured as they sat down. "And I can't wait to hear James when he sings with his choir!"

"I'm excited to hear them myself," Miranda smiled, "But Rollie, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time. I know you said you signed James up for Music Appreciation, but there's also a Royal Prep Chorus. What's the difference between the two?"

"Well, Miranda, Music Appreciation has more subject matter to it," Roland explained. "Students learn musical histories and theories in addition to singing in the choir."

"So, the Royal Prep Chorus is like the junior choir where they learn about music and learn how to sing, while Music Appreciation is like a level up from that?" Wallace suggested.

"Exactly," Roland smiled. "I didn't think James needed to be in the beginner's choir since he's already been singing from a young age, so I signed him up for the more advanced course."

"Whatever choral activities he does, I'm glad he's doing them in public again," Miranda smiled. "But he told us that he's still going to play the piano and run the sound board for his class."

"Whatever makes him happy, I'm going to stand by him and support his decision," Roland squeezed her hand.

"As am I," Miranda agreed as the younger choir came onto the stage.

Sir Maxwell smiled and gave the cue for the choir to start singing.

Gwen and Wallace smiled as they picked out Timothy and Amy's voices right away in the crowd of students on stage as the song began. They'd heard them sing this lots of times as they practiced, and James even sang with them as he accompanied them.

Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum  
A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,

So to honor Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
When we come.

Sir Maxwell smiled as he motioned for Timothy to come up to the microphone.

Timothy's angelic voice filled the auditorium, Little Baby, pa rum pum pum pum  
I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum  
I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,

Sir Maxwell motioned for Amy to join him in a duet, Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum,  
On my drum?

Amy continued the verse as a solo, Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum  
The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,

The Royal Prep Chorus finished the song together, Then He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum  
Me and my drum.

Sir Maxwell motioned for Timothy and Amy to take a bow. As they came up, Gwen and Wallace were applauding the hardest.

"We'll have to get James, Timothy, and Amy to sing that, or a different song, at a future Wassalia party," Gwen said as she and Wallace sat down again from giving their children a standing ovation.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Roland smiled as another song started.


	44. Candice's first Wassalia song

**Raven862 asked about this song from Olaf's Frozen Adventure, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, for Candice's first Wassalia in the castle after she turns good (well, her first Wassalia, anyway!), she goes around the village and the castle seeing what everyone does for the holiday. Dorrie could go with her and point out some of the things she's seen during the season too. Olaf's Frozen Adventure is not mine.**

Candice: Happy, merry, holly jolly, season's greetings here  
I'm wondering what this castle does at that time of year  
Love and joy and peace on Earth and tidings of good cheer  
Do you have tradition things for that time of year?

Violet: Well, we hang a thousand evergreen on every single doorway

Baileywick: Bake a giant cookie in the wavy shape of Norway…James! Step away from the cookie!

Amber: Go from door to door to door while singing in a choir

Candice: Hang up all your giant socks above an open fire  
(to herself) That sounds safe  
So happy, merry, yuletide carol, faithful friends are dear  
Thanks for sharing what you do at that time of year  
(to Dorrie):We better get a move on if we're gonna hit every house in the kingdom

Jolly, merry, happy holly on a midnight clear  
I'm here to ask you what you do at that time of year  
Hi, shalom, happy solstice, fancy chandelier  
I'm looking for tradition stuff for that time of year

Ruby: Well, we make our decorations out of flotsam and jetsam

Jade: Bake a yummy fruit cake and you can't leave 'til you get some

Candice: That went right through me

Sofia: Buy each other presents and then hide them very nimbly

Candice: Wait up for a chubby man to shimmy down your chimney  
(spoken) Breaking and entering, okay on Christmas  
Oh, happy merry yuletide barrel, faithful glass of cheer  
Thanks for sharing what you do at that time of year  
Thank you

Dorrie: We knit scarves and sweaters and we wear our matching mittens

Violet: Don't forget the jammies that I knitted for your kitten

Candice (spoken): And Creamy is so fashionable!

Sofia: Late nights in...we light candles on our mantles

Candice: You cut down a tree and then you dress its corpse with candles  
I love it!

Me, Mom and Dorrie, we have all that we need  
I'll fill my sleigh here with the help of Sofia's steed...right, Minimus?  
It'll be the best time of year...

Dorrie: It's up to you

Candice: It's up to me

Dorrie and Candice: It's up to

Creamy: Mew!

Candice: Oh, happy, merry, Mele Kaliki, holly jolly, happy taffy  
A chubby man will soon appear and faithful friends or tiny deer  
And festive tidings, midnight clear  
Can I leave fruit cake here?  
Of that time of year

Creamy: Mew!


	45. A new holiday song for Enchancia

**For her first Wassalia in the castle, I thought it would be nice if Sofia sang this song made famous by the Mejier Singers to her animal friends (and who remembers that ad from years ago?). She might also sing it with James and Amber at a Wassalia party as they think of how happy they are that everyone is together again after Roland is rescued from the snowstorm. The Meijer Singers are not mine.**

Sofia: Enchancia is full of fun at Christmastime  
You wish that it would never have to end  
The faces full of smiles and joy  
On every little girl and boy  
Is waiting for the magic to begin

Amber: The north wind just blew into town to see it all  
The falling snow is sugaring the trees  
The lake froze over just to say  
"Oh, won't you come and skate away"  
It's dreamy and as peaceful as you please

Sofia/James/Amber: For no other time can warm a heart like Christmas can  
And no place feels like Christmas more than Enchancia  
So have a Merry Christmas  
Yes, have a Merry Christmas  
With tidings of comfort and joy

James: Inside a fire is brightly burning on the hearth  
The smell of baking cookies fills the air  
Hot chocolate steams in foamy cups  
The windows are all frosted up  
There's warmth and hope and laughter everywhere

Sofia: The kids are stringing popcorn for the Christmas tree  
Mom is wrapping presents on the floor  
Dad is hanging stockings out  
When all at once there comes a shout  
It's grandma and grandpa knocking at the door

Sofia/James/Amber: For no other time can warm a heart like Christmas can  
And no place feels like Christmas more than Enchancia  
So have a Merry Christmas  
Yes, have a Merry Christmas  
With tidings of comfort and joy

Amber: Enchancia is full of fun at Christmastime  
It simply is a winter wonderland  
The people and the scenery  
Are picture-book as they can be  
That's just the way it is in Enchancia

Sofia/James/Amber: For no other time can warm a heart like Christmas can  
And no place feels like Christmas more than Enchancia  
So have a Merry Christmas  
Yes, have a Merry Christmas  
With tidings of comfort and joy

Sofia: Tidings of comfort

James and Amber: Tidings of comfort

Sofia/James/Amber: Tidings of comfort and joy


	46. Nell and her sisters won the war

**Sofiaplanning 2017 asked about this classic John Lennon song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice, if, following their rescue, and to celebrate their first Wassalia in the castle since being rescued, Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina could sing one of their favorite songs as they celebrate their freedom. To Nell, it's a fitting song, since they'd been fighting a personal war since their capture, and now that war is finally over. John Lennon's music is not mine.**

Madeline (spoken): Happy Christmas, Sabrina  
Sabrina (spoken): Happy Christmas, Maddie  
Nell (spoken): Happy Christmas, girls  
Madeline and Sabrina (spoken): Happy Christmas, Nell

Madeline: So this is Christmas  
And what have you done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young

Nell and Sabrina: A very Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

Sabrina: And so this is Christmas (Nell: War is over)  
For weak and for strong (Madeline: If you want it)  
For rich and the poor ones (Nell: War is over)  
The world is so wrong (Nell and Madeline: Now)

Madeline: And so happy Christmas (Nell: War is over)  
For black and for white (Sabrina: If you want it)  
For yellow and red ones (Nell: War is over)  
Let's stop all the fight (Nell and Sabrina: Now)

Nell/Madeline/Sabrina: A very Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

Nell: And so this is Christmas (Sabrina: War is over)  
And what have we done (Madeline: If you want it)  
Another year over (Sabrina: War is over)  
A new one just begun (Madeline and Sabrina: Now)  
And so happy Christmas (Madeline: War is over)  
We hope you have fun (Sabrina: If you want it)  
The near and the dear one (Madeline: War is over)  
The old and the young (Madeline and Sabrina: Now)

Madeline and Sabrina: A very Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

Nell: War is over, if you want it  
War is over now

Nell/Madeline/Sabrina: Happy Christmas


	47. James starts another castle sing-along

**As a way to celebrate James' first Wassalia where he's singing with his door open again, I thought it would be nice if he sang one of his and his mother's favorite songs. He doesn't know it yet, but he's going to have company as he sings, and it all starts with Candice finding out about it. She knew about James not singing with his door open when she first came to the castle, but she's in for a very pleasant surprise. Bryan Adams' music is not mine, and if anyone is interested in the recipe, PM me.**

As she walked down the hall, Candice kept thinking that she was hearing music. The tune was so pretty that she had to stop and listen. She paused by a door, which was wide open, and to her surprise, there was James, working on his usual giant stack of papers, but he was singing.

James: We waited all through the year  
for the day to appear  
when we could be together in harmony

You know the time will come  
peace on earth for everyone  
and we can live forever in a world where we are free  
let it shine for you and me

"Dorrie! Dorrie!" Candice shouted.

There's something about Christmas time  
something about Christmas time  
that makes you wish it was Christmas every day

Dorrie ran up, followed by Violet and the rest of the royal family. "Candice, what is it?"

To see the joy in the children's eyes  
the way that the old folks smile  
says that Christmas will never go away

"You said James didn't sing with his door open," Candice grinned as she looked toward the door, "But look!"

James looked up, and seeing everyone outside the door, gave them a little wave as he continued the song, We're all as one tonight  
makes no difference if you're black or white  
'cause we can sing together in harmony

"It's about time, don't you think?" Amber smiled.

"Amber, _you_ did the same thing a few days ago," Miranda grinned as she kissed her, "From the way you were screaming, we thought something happened to you!"

As he kissed her and Amber, Roland slipped in and mussed James' hair as he continued working. He remembered Melinda singing this every year when James and Amber were younger, and said as much to Amber.

James looked up and smiled as he continued singing. I know it's not too late  
the world would be a better place  
if we can keep the spirit more than one day in the year  
send a message loud and clear

Amber smiled as she remembered dancing with her mother as she sang this and joined in as well, There's something about Christmas time  
something about Christmas time  
that makes you wish it was Christmas every day

To see the joy in the children's eyes  
the way that the old folks smile  
says that Christmas will never go away

Sofia came in and hugged James as she joined in, It's the time of year when everyone's together  
we'll celebrate here on Christmas day  
when the ones you love are there  
you can feel the magic in the air - you know it's everywhere

James joined in again, There's something about Christmas time  
something about Christmas time

By this time, even Dorrie and Candice joined in, There's something about Christmas time  
something about Christmas time  
that makes you wish it was Christmas every day

Roland, Miranda, and Violet also joined in, To see the joy in the children's eyes  
the way that the old folks smile  
says that Christmas will never go away

Everyone joined him for the last chorus, There's something about Christmas time  
something about Christmas time  
that makes you wish it was Christmas every day

To see the joy in the children's eyes  
the way that the old folks smile  
says that Christmas will never go away

James smiled as he finished the song, Please tell me Christmas will never go away

The girls, Violet, and Miranda hugged him when the song ended. "It's so wonderful to hear you singing around here again, Prince James. Queen Melinda would be so proud," Violet smiled as she patted his shoulder. "But you're still working too hard. If I may make a suggestion, I pulled a batch of my mum's famous gingerbread scones out of the oven a few minutes ago. If you want to take a break, there's a plate of them in the kitchen."

"Violet, you had me at gingerbread!" James grinned as he jumped off the bed.


	48. Sofia's ideal holiday celebration

**Raven862 asked about this song from Arthur's Perfect Christmas, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if, before they go out on their adventure to find Roland, everyone sings about their first time celebrating the holiday since getting a new family. And later, they celebrate finding Roland with their new friends. Arthur is not mine.**

Sofia: Ah, Christmas. Only three more days until the big day. And this one's gonna be the best one ever.

(sings) Christmas will be magical, just like in a fairy tale  
I want so much snow that I'll use my toes  
To pick up the morning mail!  
(Oh, you can help too, Clover!)

Dinner will be delicious  
Turkey and candied yams!

James: Stuffing a mile high

Amber: Seventeen types of pie

Miranda: Do you want some more?

Sofia/James/Amber: Uh, yes!

Sofia: Our tree will shine so brightly  
Our tree will be eight feet tall  
Popcorn strung diagonally  
Candy canes and silver balls!

James: Here's a saying worth obeying  
Please take out a pad and pencil  
Nothing is more of an eyesore  
Than the excessive use of tinsel!

Amber.: What, no tinsel?

James: Not so much on _this_ tree!

Amber: But I want lots of tinsel!

James: Well, you can have all the tinsel you like!  
When you become the queen

Amber: Is that a guarantee?

James: Bigger's not always better!

Sofia: Christmas will be special  
It'll be magnificent  
Everyone's gonna to state-

James and Amber: Sofia, we think you're great!

Sofia: When they open up my presents  
Yes, this Christmas I suspect, will be perfect in all respects  
This Christmas will be the best Christmas yet.

 **(and later, when they found Roland safe and are celebrating with the woodcutter and his family…)**

Sofia (sung): Snowflakes falling real slowly  
Everything looks so pretty  
The day's almost done  
I wonder what everyone's doing in the castle and Dunwiddie.

James and Amber: Sometimes the thing you hope for  
Isn't the thing you get

Sofia and Miranda: But after today, I just have to say  
This was the best Christmas yet.

Sofia (speaking later to Miranda): Well, nothing turned out like I expected this Christmas, but you know what? I'm glad. It was better than I could have ever imagined. To you, your family, and friends, may all your holidays be perfect.


	49. James and Amber's special duet

**As another song the family might use when lighting their Wassalia candle, I thought it would be nice if James sang this song by Chris Rice. This was always one of Queen Melinda's favorites, and now her tradition of playing the song after the Wassalia candle is lit is living on through James and Amber. Chris Rice's music is not mine.**

"By the light of this candle, we wish good tidings upon all Enchancia," Roland said as he lit the Wassalia candle, "Those we've just met, and those we love dearly."

As Roland sat down, James walked over to the piano. Sofia looked up at Miranda, wondering what he was doing, and Amber looked up at Roland, who merely smiled.

As he accompanied himself, James sang, There is a candle in every soul  
Some brightly burning, some dark and cold  
There is a Spirit who brings a fire  
Ignites a candle and makes His home

Amber's eyes filled with tears. She knew this had always been one of her mother's favorite holiday songs. "James…" she whispered.

"He wanted to surprise you," Roland murmured as he hugged her.

"Go on up and sing with him, Amber," Sofia smiled.

As she walked up to the piano, Amber was already singing quietly, Carry your candle, run to the darkness  
Seek out the helpless, confused and torn

James smiled as sang back, And hold out your candle for all to see it

They sang together, Take your candle, and go light your world  
Take your candle, and go light your world

Through the tears in her eyes, Amber took the next verse, Frustrated brother, see how he's tried to  
Light his own candle some other way

Giving her an encouraging smile, James joined her, See now your sister, she's been robbed and lied to  
Still holds a candle without a flame

He started the chorus, So carry your candle, run to the darkness  
Seek out the lonely, the tired and worn

Amber smiled and her voice grew stronger as she joined in, Hold out your candle for all to see it

James smiled as he joined her, Take your candle, and go light your world  
Take your candle, and go light your world

James started the last verse, Cause we are a family whose hearts are blazing  
So let's raise our candles and light up the sky

Amber joined him, Praying to our Father, in the name of Jesus  
Make us a beacon in darkest times

James smiled as he started the chorus, So carry your candle, run to the darkness  
Seek out the hopeless, deceived and poor

Amber smiled as she sang back, Hold out your candle for all to see it  
Take your candle, and go light your world  
Take your candle, and go light your world

They finished the song together, Carry your candle, run to the darkness  
Seek out the helpless, confused and torn  
Hold out your candle for all to see it  
Take your candle, and go light your world  
Take your candle, and go light your world

James smiled as he finished the song, Take your candle, and go light your world

"I'm so proud of you two," Roland smiled as he hugged James and Amber when the song was done, "Your mother always played that after we lit the Wassalia candle. She'd be proud to know that her tradition continues through you two."

"I've said this before, and I have to say it again," Sofia smiled, "That was ah-mazing!"

"Yes it was. I'm so proud of you," Miranda smiled, hugging them as she wiped her eyes.

Unknown to the group, the spirit of Queen Melinda was in the room as well, and her eyes were as bright as Amber's. "I know; I'm proud of them too!"


	50. Sofia and Chrysta's Christmas wish

**Different people asked about this Amy Grant song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if Sofia sang this to Chrysta as she tries to cheer her up as she learns that the Protector is always alone during the holidays. Little does Sofia know that this is one of Chrysta's favorite tunes, so of course she sings along with her. Amy Grant's music is not mine.**

Sofia: Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee.  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies.

Chrysta: Well, I'm all grown up now,  
But still need help somehow.  
I'm not a child but my heart still can dream.

Sofia: So here's my lifelong wish,  
My grown-up Christmas list,  
Not for myself, but for a world in need:

Chrysta: No more lives torn apart,  
Then wars would never start,  
And time would heal all hearts.

Sofia: And everyone would have a friend,  
And right would always win,  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up Christmas list.

Chrysta: As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely wrapped beneath the tree.

Sofia: Well, heaven surely knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal a hurting human soul.

Chrysta: No more lives torn apart,  
And wars would never start,  
And time would heal all hearts.  
And everyone would have a friend,

Sofia: And right would always win,  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up Christmas list.

Sofia and Chrysta: What is this illusion called, the innocence of youth?  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth!

Sofia: No more lives torn apart,  
Then wars would never start,  
And time would heal all hearts.  
And everyone would have a friend,

Chrysta: And right would always win,  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up Christmas list.

Sofia and Chrysta: This is my only lifelong wish,  
This is my grown-up Christmas list!

 **Well, I know something else that Sofia and Chrysta want for Christmas: more holiday songs! And they'll get them tomorrow, as will all of you! I'm still taking requests and writing them down, so keep an eye out for the next batch of holiday hits and favorite songs!**


End file.
